Le retour du futur
by HISTORY83
Summary: Pheabe et Buffy sont deux soeurs qui se retrouvent accidentellement projetées dans le passé . Elle font la connaissance de personnes qui sont en fait des membres prestigieux de leurs propre famille... Suite à une erreur de ma part j'ai republié cette histoire (j'avais tout effacé en voulant mettre à jour après correction)
1. Le cauchemar

_Cette histoire se passe mille ans après « Dragon Ball GT » et donc neuf cents ans après l'OAV « Cent ans après » ._

_L'histoire se passe très loin dans le futur , quand tout les membres de la z teams sont morts depuis longtemps._

_Mais ….Les générations ont continué à se succéder …..Et un jour …_

_En fait , cette histoire est un mélange genre schaker de séries comme Charmed et de films comme Retour vers le futur._

_Un mélange de passion , d'amour , de jalousie , d'aventure et aussi d'humour._

_J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire , en tout cas moi je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire._

_A oui , j'ai oublié de préciser que j'ai retapé certains passages de ce chapitre ainsi que des suivants pour qu'ils soient plus clairs .Un grand merci à Theonlygingerasian qui m'a donné de précieux conseils ._

_Si toutefois d'autres choses sont à revoir dans cette histoire , je suis toujours à l'écoute alors n'hésitez pas ._

_Et maintenant bon voyage !_

**Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar**

Pheabe et Buffy sont deux sœurs qui se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau , mais s'est normal vu que se sont de vrai jumelles. Elles sont vraiment la description que tout homme ferait de la femme parfaite .

Les deux jeune femmes ont à peine vingt ans et sont sans nul doute d'une très grande beauté . La silhouette élancée et la démarche gracieuse avec une léger balancement des hanches à chaque pas accentué par des talons aiguilles , de longues jambes interminables, la peau légèrement bronzée avec des reflets dorés , pour couronner le tout de magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulés surmontés d'une mèche bleue azure sur le devant qui descendent en cascade jusqu'aux genoux , les courbes délicates et féminines de leurs visages , de long cils noirs font ressortir leurs yeux émeraudes comme de véritable écrins pour des gemmes précieuses . Mais bien qu'elles aient eu des propositions pour commencer ensemble une carrière de mannequin , elles préfèrent avoir une vie un peu plus …intellectuelle . Pheabe fait des études de médecine et Buffy a choisi de faire du droit à la faculté . Elles louent ensemble un petit appartement dans le centre ville et comme beaucoup de jumelles , elles sont très proche l'une de l'autre . Heureusement , pour nos deux sœurs les grandes écoles se sont regroupées par soucis d'économies.

Du coup , elles étudient chacune d'un coté mais reste quand même inséparable .

Dans l'appartement , Pheabe et Buffy sont dans le salon et elles révisent leurs nombreux cours .

Pheabe est assise sur le canapé , les jambes allongées sur un gros pouf blanc. Un très gros livre sur les tissus musculaires sur les jambes.

Et Buffy , elle préfère être assise sur une chaise à la table du salon , un bloc avec ses notes sur le dernier cours posé sur la table et un crayon dans sa main droite qu'elle fait tourné entre ses doigts .

L'appartement qu'elles occupent est sobre sans luxe mais décent à tout point de vue . Mais surtout , et s'Est-ce qui a plut à nos jumelles s'est que sa location est à un prix abordable malgré sa proximité les deux facultés les plus en vue de la région .

En fait , il n'a rien à voir avec les autres appartements qu'elles ont visité avant . Les rats et les cafards pullulaient de toutes parts et une forte odeur d'urine et de vomi emplissant l'air jusqu'à donner la nausée . Au moment où elles étaient le plus découragées et le désespoir commençait à faire son sale travail sur leurs morales , elles étaient sur le point de se résigner au fait qu'elles allaient être obliger d'habiter dans un taudis pendant toute la durée de leurs études .

Et puis l'impensable est arrivé ,elles sont tombées enfin sur la « perle rare » , l'appartement parfait et un prix de location plus que dans leur budget .

Les jumelles se souviennent encore de la première fois qu'elles ont passé le pas de la porte de leurs futur logement , elles avaient toutes les deux une boule d'angoisse au creux de leurs estomacs , la peur d'être encore déçu mais en même temps l'espoir que tout peut arriver à tout moment , même l'impensable . La propriétaire avait l'air gentille au téléphone et très aimable , elle cherchais des locataires raisonnables pour louer un grand appartement qu'elle possédait et qui pouvait accueillir plusieurs personnes mais elle avais bien précisé qu'elle ne voulait pas de « fêtards » qui pourraient tout saccager dans l'appartement , pour cela elle était prête à faire de gros efforts sur le prix . Les yeux de Pheabe et de sa sœur se sont écarquillés de joie lorsqu'elle leurs a ouvert la porte . Il n'y avait pas d'odeur particulière ou d'insectes nuisibles en tout genre et la décoration était un peu vieillotte mais à part ça rien de bien grave . Et puis la propriétaire , beaucoup trop âgée pour entreprendre des travaux de rénovation était d'accord pour qu'elles fassent quelques petit travaux de décorations . Il y avait deux chambres dont l'intimité étaient garanties par le salon lumineux qui les séparaient . De l'autre coté du salon , une porte blanche s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain d'un autre temps . La baignoire massive en fonte trônait au font de la pièce et un lavabo en pierre polie juste à droite de l'entrée , les deux points d'eaux de la pièce était de vieux robinets en éteints dorés . Malgré tout ils ajoutaient une touche de couleur à l'ambiance un peu triste . Au dessus du lavabo il y avait une armoire dont la porte unique était un miroir avec une lampe supplémentaire pour ce voir plus aisément dans le miroir .

La salle de bain était assez sombre et pour avoir une luminosité descente il fallait allumer le plafonnier ainsi que la lumière du miroir .

Cet appartement , malgré ses petits défauts , était parfait pour les jumelles . Elles vont pouvoir étudier tout restant unis l'une et l'autre .

Depuis ce jour , elles ont refait les peintures en utilisant des peintures pastelles pour égailler les pièces sans enlever la luminosité . Pheabe choisie une couleur mauve très claire pour sa chambre , sa couleur préférée après le rouge et qui lui porte chance . Et Buffy avait choisi le bleu pour avoir une couleur beaucoup plus apaisante pour se reposer et se détendre .

La couleur du salon avait été choisi après une très longue discussion entre les deux sœurs , mais elle sont tombées d'accord pour un blanc coquille d'œufs . Qui a dit qu'être jumelles voulais toujours dire être toujours du même avis .Quand à la salle de bain , elles sont tombées immédiatement d'accord sur sa couleur , un vert d'eau pour le coté nature de Buffy et des meuble en bois blanc pour la modernité de Pheabe .

Aujourd'hui , tous ces mauvais souvenirs sont loin , et les deux beautés doivent finir d'étudier aussi sérieusement que possible .

Les heures passent , et les deux beautés ne s'aperçoivent pas que la journée s'achève très rapidement . Le soir arrive et les filles sont épuisées d'avoir étudié pendant aussi longtemps.

Il n'y a rien de plus fatiguant que de rester concentré pendant plusieurs heures.

Les jumelles dinent ensemble rapidement puis vont se coucher tranquillement pour enfin avoir une bonne nuit de repos bien mérité .

Chacune dans leurs chambre , elle se mettent en pyjamas de leur couleur préféré . Elle ont toujours aimé le bleu et le rouge sans vraiment savoir vraiment pourquoi . Pheabe aurait voulu mettre du rouge pour les peintures de sa chambre mais la couleur aurait été beaucoup trop agressive pour un lieu de repos , alors elle a choisi le mauve une couleur beaucoup plus passe partout .

Elles rentrent dans les draps frais qui sentent encore la lessive puis s'endorment rapidement.

Dans leurs lits , elles rêvent du même rêve , elles courent pour échapper à quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elles ne voient rien mais elles fuient .

Quoi ? Ou qui?

Elles se réveillent en sursaut simultanément , et décident comme si elles en avaient parlé d'aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine .

Pheabe voit sa sœur venir vers elle dans la cuisine et lui annonce encore sous le choc «J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar! » Buffy regarde sa sœur avec insistance dans les yeux afin qu'elle puisse

voir qu'elle est très sérieuse lorsqu'elle lui répond « Moi aussi ! » Son ton est sérieux et son regard ne quitte pas les yeux de sa sœur . « J'ai rêvé qu'on était poursuivies ! » Continue -t-elle calmement .

Buffy écarquille les yeux devant ce phénomène incroyable et sonde les yeux de sa jumelle afin de découvrir la moindre moquerie de sa part .

Quand elle ne voit rien de tel dans les yeux de sa sœur , elle avoue un peu troublé parce qu'elle s'apprête à avouer « C'est drôle moi aussi! »

Toutes les deux se regarde droit dans les yeux quand Pheabe commence « J'ai pas vu… » « Moi non plus … » Termine Buffy .

Pheabe essaie de rassurer sa jumelle en relativisant leurs cauchemar en commun « On a besoin de vacances de toute urgence toute les deux ! »

Elles prennent chacune un verre dans le placard au dessus de l'évier, les remplissent d'eau et enfin les vides d'une traite synchroniquement .

Buffy reprend sont souffle et répond à sa sœur avec humour « Ouais sinon on va être mure pour être enfermer dans un asile ! » « Trêve de plaisanteries , on devrait aller dormir , demain on a une grosse journée . » « Je suis d'accord tu as raison . Bonne nuit ! » « Bonne nuit à demain! »

Mais pendant la nuit sans savoir pourquoi , elles se réveillent encore .

Sans s'en rendre compte , les deux sœurs se retrouvent devant le tableau accroché au mur du salon .

C'est un très vieux tableau qu'elles ont eu en héritage d'une lointaine cousine .Un membre éloigné de la famille qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas mais qui a pensé à elles pour être leurs héritières .

_Et voilà pour mon premier chapitre , j'espère que vous vous êtes amusés autant que moi._

_J'attends tout vos commentaires (bons ou mauvais ) avec impatience._

_J'espère que mes corrections aideront mon histoire à être plus compréhensible même si je n'est pas changé grand-chose . _

_Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma première fic alors ne vous inquiétez pas je compte m'améliorer petit à petit . _

_Je sais qu'il est court mais je vous promets que les prochains seront plus long ._

_Merci à tous_


	2. Le carnet à la rose d'or

**Chapitre 2 : Le carnet à la rose d'or**

Buffy tourne le tableau pour peut être découvrir au dos ce qui les avaient amené ici.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il a ce tableau? S'inquiète Pheabe .

- Je ne sais pas , mais on dirait qu'il nous attire . Répond sa sœur tout aussi inquiète.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai mais il me fascine , s'est dingue !

- Regarde je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant !

Buffy détache la peinture du mur tout doucement pour ne pas l'abimer . Pheabe saisie un carnet qui avait été accroché au dos , pendant que sa sœur tient le vieux cadre en bois verni.

- Qu'Est-ce que s'est ? Questionne Pheabe.

Buffy réfléchie un instant sur la provenance du carnet .

- Si je pouvais te le dire , crois moi je ne me ferais pas prier.

- On regarde à l'intérieur? Dit Pheabe.

- Je savais pas que tu étais aussi curieuse ?! S'exclame Buffy .

- Dis moi que tu n'avais pas l'intention de regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Sur la couverture en cuir souple noire était gravée un bouton de rose doré .

Les deux jeunes femmes touchèrent du bouton de rose en relef.

A peine eurent elles frôlé du bout des doigts la dorure que les pétales de la fleur se sont ouverts lentement .

Pheabe n'en croyait pas ses yeux .

- Incroyable!

- D'où vient ce carnet? J'hallucine ! Dit Buffy.

- C'est un gag!

- C'est dangereux tu crois pas ?

- On est toujours dans nos cours alors je crois franchement qu'un peu de piment dans notre vie…..

- Ok je suis d'accord et je te suis .

Ensemble elles décide de faire pour une fois quelque chose de fou et peut être de dangereux.

-ON L'OUVRE !

_Et voilà pour le second chapitre!_

_Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais s'est ma première fic alors je fais de mon mieux._

_J'attends vos critiques et vos conseils avec impatience. _


	3. Le voyage inattendu

**Chapitre 3: Le voyage inattendu **

Disant cela elles ouvrent le carnet ensemble . Inconsciemment , les deux sœurs lisent d'une même voix le poème écrit à la plume sur la première page.

**Par delà l'espace et le temps ,**

**Ramener nous au temps d'avant,**

**Pour que nous puissions connaitre ,**

**Nos grands ancêtres assoiffés de conquêtes . **

Tout à coup , une brume sortie des pages du carnet . Elle s'épaissie de plus en plus . Finalement, elle devient un épais brouillard qui enveloppe les jumelles.

Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient très fortement les mains , attendant la mort , tandis qu'elles s'évaporaient dans les airs.

Elles se demandaient se qu'il se passait blotties l'une contre l'autre , les paupières fermées pour ne pas voir leurs fin arrivé.

Pheabe et Buffy étaient immobiles , n'osant pas bouger , ni ouvrir les yeux et encore moins parler .

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'œil droit s'ouvre tout doucement puis l'œil gauche.

- Mais où …On est là?! S'inquiète Pheabe.

- On a été téléporté ?! Ou un truc du genre . Je reconnais pas le paysage ! Répond sa sœur en regardant autour d'elle.

- La géographie s'est vraiment pas mon truc tu sais!

- Je savais bien que j'aurais du l'acheter! Dit sarcastiquement Buffy.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Un GPS !

- Très drôle la frangine , vraiment très drôle!

Tu es gentille mais tu mets quoi comme point de départ sur ton GPS? Se moque Pheabe.

Autour d'elles il n'y avait que la campagne verdoyante.

- Je sens qu'on va devoir marcher ! Pleure Buffy .

- J'y crois pas ! J'espère que la ville la plus proche n'est pas trop loin .

Buffy tourne sur elle-même en pointant l'indexe ver l'avant .

- On va de quel coté?

- Au hasard … Parce que là , je suis vraiment larguée .

- Tu n'es pas la seule je te signale . On va au nord ?

- Ok , mais j'espère qu'on ne va pas marcher pendant des jours en allant dans cette direction!

- Un GPS et la voiture pour aller avec! Rigole Buffy.

Au moins il parait que marcher est très bon pour la santé .

Pheabe regarde sa sœur en plissant les yeux .

- Peut être mais pas à quatre heure du matin , parce qu'à cette heure les gens normaux dorment !

Buffy regarde sa montre avant de répondre à sa jumelle.

- Avec l'excitation je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout .

- C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a droit à une dose massive d'adrénaline!

Heureusement , elles avaient quand même de la chance dans leurs malheurs parce que la ville la plus proche était Satan City et elle n'était qu'à trente minutes de marche.

Les jumelles arrivent très vite aux abords de la ville .

Pheabe regarde un panneau sur lequel est écrit en gros « Satan City ».

- C'est quoi cette ville!? Satan City ! Dit elle à voix haute.

Buffy pose un doigt sur son menton .

- Satan City ? Attends un peu que je réfléchisse quelques minutes.

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

Buffy écarquilles les yeux devant sa propre illumination.

- Mais oui ! Je sais pourquoi cette ville nous est familière !

- Tu m'éclaire ?

- Je te mets sur la voie.

Réfléchis ! Penses à tes cours d'histoire de première année!

Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Répond Buffy en sondant le regard de sa sœur dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne son résonnement .

Pheabe ferme les yeux afin de sonder plus facilement sa mémoire.

- Attends ! Attends !

Et puis tout à coup elle ouvre grand les yeux .

Merde ! La vache ! Non s'est pas possible!

- Ce que je ne comprends pas s'est ce qu'on fou dans une ville qui a disparu depuis plusieurs année déjà.

Pheabe essaie de trouver une explication rationnelle pour expliquer toute l'histoire mais sans succès.

- S'est peut être un panneau mit là par hasard pour rire . Dit elle sans conviction.

Buffy regarde un peu plus loin.

- Non , regardes s'est écrit partout.

Du coup les jumelles décident de visiter la ville pour voir par curiosité à quoi ressemble une ville disparue.

Sur le chemin Buffy interpelle sa sœur .

- Dis , je pensais à un truc !

- Quoi?

- J'ai déjà vu le nom de cette ville quelque part , j'en suis sur.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit….

Buffy coupe sa sœur avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

- Non , je veux dire autre part que dans les livres d'histoire .

- Expliques , je suis curieuse !

Buffy prend une grande respiration afin de mettre ses idées en place. Puis commence à expliquer .

- Et bien voilà , j'ai regardé il y a quelque temps l'album de la famille.

- Ouais il parait qu'on a des ancêtres qui étaient connus.

Je vois ce que tu veux dire , j'ai lu des articles dans des vieux journaux de l'époque aux archives de la ville.

Ils parlaient de grands tournois d'arts martiaux que nos ancêtres auraient remporté à plusieurs reprise .

Et de la terre qu'ils auraient souvent sauvé de la destruction à cause d'ennemis très puissants .

Pheabe se rappelle les histoires que grand-mère leurs racontait .

- Je connais cette histoire , on me l'a déjà raconté.

Grand-mère disait que nos aïeuls venaient d'une planète éloignée et qu'ils avaient une queue de singe .

-Tu y crois toi? Moi j'avoue être très septique.

Grand-mère perdait certainement la tête , après tout s'est normal pour une personne âgée .

Tout en parlant , elles arrivent bientôt devant une grande maison en forme de dôme.

- C'est la plus grande maison de la ville !

**Capsule Corp**.?!

- Oui ? Tu disais Pheabe? Dit Buffy qui pensait ne pas avoir entendu ce que demandait sa sœur.

- Je lisais simplement l'inscription sur la maison .

- Tu sais a qui elle appartient ?

_Et de trois ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ._

_En ce moment j'ai pas mal d'idées alors je pense que la suite devrait arriver bientôt ._

_S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Votre avis me permettra de progresser. Merci à tous. _


	4. Première rencontre

_J'ai changé ma façon d'écrire dites moi se que vous en pensez. Je trouve que je gagne en clarté. J'ai mis mes paroles et les pensées des personnages en italique ._

**Chapitre 4 : Première rencontre**

Pendant ce temps , à Capsule Corp..

Végéta et Bulma avaient encore une énième dispute.

Bulma : Idiot !

Végéta : Garce !

Bulma : Crétin !

Végéta : Faible !

Bulma : Singe !

Végéta : Si nous étions encore sur ma planète , je t'aurais déjà désintégré pour une tel insolence !

Bulma : Et bien RETOURNES-Y ! Oups ! Elle N'EXISTE PLUS !

Végéta : Tu me le paieras ! Dit il entre doucement ses dents de façon menaçante .

Bulma : Oui mais j'ai gagné !

Végéta : Un jour …Quand tu ne t'y attendra pas …

Bulma : Je suis drôlement impressionnée . Lui répond elle calmement sur de l'énerver encore plus.

1/ Tu es chez moi

2/ Qui construit ta salle de gravité pour que tu puisse t'entrainer?

3/ Qui te fait tes repas?

Végéta : Qui va SE FAIRE TUER?

Bulma : VA T'ENTRAINER ! Ca t'évitera de dire encore des bêtises.

Végéta : FEMME !

Bulma : Bulma ! B-U-L-M-A!

Végéta : Je sens deux autres

Ki !

Bulma : Ne changes pas de sujet ! HOMME! CROMAGNON ! Non lui commençait à être un peu évoluer ! HOMO HABILIS !

Végéta : …Homo Habilis? Je vais voir à qui sont ses deux Ki! Restes ici tu seras plus en sécurité !

Disant cela Végéta sort de la maison , et vole au dessus du toit en forme de dôme de la demeure de l'héritière .

Lorsqu'il a pris assez d'altitude il s'arrête et ferme les yeux afin de mieux ressentir d'où venaient les deux énergies nouvelles qu'il a détecté un peu plus tôt.

Végéta : Où sont-ils ? Je suis sur qu'ils ne sont pas loin .

Les jumelles ont vu l'homme bodybuilder sortir de la grande maison puis décoller dans les airs au dessus d'elles .

Pheabe: Tu as vu ? Il vole ! Dit elle a sa sœur tout aussi ébahi qu'elle .

Buffy : Oui ! On est dingue s'est officiel ! Dit elle tout bas pour que l'on ne l'entende pas.

Pheabe : On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose?

Buffy : Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il nous cherche quand même?

Pheabe : IMPOSSIBLE !

Buffy :OUAIS IMPOSSIBLE!

Végéta se concentre sur toutes les énergies présentes autour de lui et de la maison. Les deux énergies qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure n'étaient pas du tout comme les autres forces.

Bulma est sortie au même moment dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait , mais surtout pour prendre Végéta en flagrant délit de fuite.

Végéta : FEMME ! RENTRES TOUT DE SUITE ! Tu es peux être en danger !

Bulma : Je vais t'apprendre un truc !

JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! (_s'est vrai quoi il n'y a rien de plus chiant que d'avoir quelqu'un qui veut tout contrôler)_

Tout à coup ,Végéta part tel une fusée en direction du coté de la maison . Et là , tapis entre les buissons , deux jeunes filles qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

Végéta : _Quels beautés ! Je dois dire que si je n'avais pas pris Bulma pour compagne , j'aurais conquis un nouveau territoire ! _

Il se mit à sourire à sa pensée coquine . Après tout elles étaient des femmes et lui un homme.

Les jumelles n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence .

Végéta _: Qui sont-elles et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent ?_

_Sont-elles des amies ou des ennemies? _

Il se rapproche d'elles tel un félin qui guette sa proie _( comme un chat et une ou plutôt deux souries )._

Sans faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait les alerter de sa présence.

Végéta : Qui êtes vous ! Dit il d'un ton très bourru .

Pheabe et Buffy : Quoi ! Disent elles ensemble en sursautant .

Les deux sœurs se retournent et regardent cet homme qui leurs faisaient penser à Hulk . _( Sans la couleur et la queue bien sur) ._

Pheabe ne se démonte pas et avec courage et beaucoup d'orgueil elle répond du tac au tac .

Pheabe : Qui êtes vous , VOUS !

Buffy : Ouais , on a pas idée d'arriver comme ça par derrière sans prévenir ! Renchérie-t-elle pour aider sa sœur.

Végéta leurs fait sont regard le plus cruel et le plus noir qu'il puisse faire.

Végéta : REPONDEZ! VITE ! Avant que je ne perde définitivement patience !

Pheabe : Et puis quoi encore ! Quand on est polie on se présente!

Végéta : _On croirait entendre Bulma ! Incroyable !_

Végéta : J'ATTENDS !

Buffy : Nous aussi on attend.

Végéta : Quelle têtes de mules ! Vous jouez avec vos vies !

Savez-vous qui je suis? Je suis le prince Végéta de la planète Végéta !

Pheabe parle discrètement à sa sœur , mais Végéta et son ouïe fine ont tout entendu.

Pheabe : Quel CV !

Buffy : Attends la lettre de motivation.

La curiosité de Bulma était la plus forte et du coup elle s'approche des deux inconnues.

Bulma : _Qui sont-elles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles nous veulent? Sommes nous en danger? _Pense elle.

En s'approchant Bulma interroge son compagnon.

Bulma : Qui sont ces jumelles , tu les connais?

Végéta : Non , mais je compte bien le savoir .

Pheabe croise les bras sur sa poitrine _( comme Végéta)_

Pheabe : Et comment ? Même sous la torture on ne dira rien !

Bulma : _On croirait voir Végéta en fille !_

Végéta : On peut arranger ça ! Dit il sournoisement .

Buffy : On est sensé avoir peur !

Pheabe : Et bien désolée mais ça ne marche pas !

Bulma : J'ai un moyen infaillible pour enfin savoir que sont ces personnes .

Végéta : Lequel?

Bulma : L'ADN ! Dit elle fièrement . On ne saura pas ce qu'elles veulent , mais au moins on saura qui elles sont.

Végéta : Vous avez entendu la dame !

Il prend les jumelles par le bras et emmènent de force dans le laboratoire de Bulma.

_FIN du quatrième chapitre . _

_Que va t il se passer ? Végéta et Bulma vont-ils découvrir la vérité ? _

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ( Je déteste quand il font ça à la télé )_

_VOTRE AVIS PLEASE !_


	5. Incroyable ADN

_Dans ce chapitre on commence à entrer dans l'aventure . Et comme dans le chapitre précédent les pensées sont italiques. _

_Je ne l'ai pas écrit avant mais dbz et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , sinon qu'est-ce que j'aurais comme sous sous . _

_Et maintenant bonne lecture , j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire._

**Chapitre 5 : Incroyable ADN**

Les deux sœurs se débattent sauvagement pour que Végéta les laissent enfin partir.

Mais rien n'y fait , sa poigne est bien trop puissante et leurs bras sont impossible à dégager malgré tous leurs efforts. Un bleu commence même à apparaitre sur leurs bras .

En arrivant devant son laboratoire Bulma pose la paume de sa main droite sur le capteur. Ses plus belles inventions sont ainsi en sécuritées . Après tout on est jamais trop prudent face à des personnes mal intentionnées .

La porte blindée s'ouvre immédiatement en glissant sur le coté en faisant un bruit métallique .

Bulma : Que tout le monde soit le bienvenue dans mon royaume interdit ! Dit elle avec un peu d'humour dans la voix.

Végéta : Vous avez entendu ? Disant cela il pousse les jumelles dans la salle et les oblige à s'assoir sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

Bulma prend une boite contenant des seringues propres et stériles .

Buffy : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Pheabe avait compris depuis longtemps se que leurs bourreaux allaient leurs faire.

Pheabe : Lâchez nous ! Crie-t-elle .

Buffy : Vous le REGRETTEREZ , je le JURE ! Je vous INTERDIT de toucher à ma sœur ! Crache-t-elle dans un souffle.

Bulma : Je vais juste faire un petit prélèvement de sang , alors pas de panique . Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal et encore moins vous torturer.

Bulma fait le regard à son compagnon qui veut dire « Attention tiens toi tranquille ou sinon tu vas avoir très mal aux oreilles ».

Végéta a reçu le message de sa femme . Il souri à lui-même en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour les faire parler.

Végéta : _Sans Bulma , j'aurais pu les torturer , comme un homme digne de se nom peut torturer deux magnifiques créatures ! _

Un petit sourire en coin est apparu sur ses lèvres à la pensée de ce fantasme mais il disparu très vite.

Végéta : Dommage ! J'aurais bien voulu m'amuser ! Dit il faussement déçu .

Buffy : MENACE ! SEQUESTRATION !…. Vous le regretterez je le JURE !

Végéta : Des menaces ! J'attends de voir jeune fille !

Végéta s'approche de Buffy et lui tient fermement le bras afin que sa compagne puisse faire son prélèvement de sang .

Buffy : NON ! ARRETEZ ! Crie-t-elle la peur dans les yeux.

Bulma retire la seringue remplie de sang et pose un coton imbibé d'alcool sur l'endroit où la peau a été percée par l'aiguille .

La riche héritière recommence la même opération sur l'autre jumelle.

Pheabe : Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Arrêtez ! Monstres !

Bulma : Voila ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à analyser ces échantillons et à voir ensuite à qui nous avons à faire .

Végéta : Combien de temps !

Bulma : Environ trois heures .

Végéta : Quoi ! Autant de temps ?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça plus vite.

Bulma : Non , je regrette ! C'est le plus rapide que je puisse faire.

Pheabe et Buffy : SADIQUES !

Bulma commence à mettre le contenu des deux seringues dans deux éprouvettes différentes et les places dans une centrifugeuse.

Bulma : Maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à attendre que les globules soient séparés du plasma pour extraire l' ADN.

Végéta se penche entre les deux sœurs et leur murmure à l'oreille .

Végéta : Vous deviez tout nous dire , parce qu'on va bientôt tout savoir à votre sujet et là je ne serais pas aussi gentil !

Un frisson glacé parcourt la corps des deux beautés .

Végéta content de l'effet qu'il vient de faire se place derrière elles et croise les bras en attendant le verdict .

Végéta : _Si j'avais encore été sur ma planète , j'aurais eu droit à plusieurs épouses et même à un harem . Dommage ! Bulma ne l'aurais jamais acceptée ! Elle serait restée ma reine en tant que première épouse !_

Bulma : C'est drôle on croirait voir des membre d'une même famille !

Végéta : Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Dit il en se déplaçant du même coté que sa femme.

Bulma : Et bien , il y a comme un petit air de famille , un petit quelque chose que je n'explique pas .Tu sais quand deux membres d'une même famille ne se ressemble pas physiquement mais qu'ils ont la même ora , les mêmes gestes .

Végéta : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes , femme ! Je ne viens même pas de cette planète! Et puis je trouve qu'elles te ressemblent beaucoup plus !

Bulma : Je ne trouve pas !

Végéta : Elles sont FAIBLES , FRAGILES et surtout STUPIDES ! S'est PATHETIQUE !

Bulma : CRETIN !

Buffy : Et ça recommence !

Pheabe : Au moins ça nous fait passer le temps !

Buffy : Ouais ! S'est comme une pièce se théâtre en direct .

Végéta n'avait pas envie de cette joute verbale avec sa compagne mais il lui fallait une distraction de toute urgence assez puissante pour ne plus penser aux deux déesses qu'il pourrait conquérir .

Végéta _: Damn ! Mes instincts sayans ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse un jour les maudirent à se point ! Elles me font penser à deux petites souris prisent dans un piège , Mon piège ! _

Végéta : PATHETIQUE FEMMELLE !

Bulma : SINGE STUPIDE en voie de disparition !

Plus deux heures et demi tard…

DING ! DING ! DING ! DING !

La machine avait enfin finie ses analyses.

Bulma tire sur le long morceau de papier qui sort de l'ouverture de la machine avec les résultats tant attendus .

Bulma : Ha ! Les analyses sont terminées avec trente minutes d'avances en plus .

Végéta : ALORS ! Au lieu de jacasser comme une pie !

Bulma : Incroyable…. Fascinant…Spectaculaire …IMPOSSIBLE !

Végéta , Pheabe et Buffy : QUOI !?

Bulma : Végéta je pense que tu devrais t'assoir !

Végéta : Pour qui me prends tu ! Je ne suis pas un faible !

Bulma : Si tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenu .

Pheabe : Je la sens mal cette histoire !

Buffy : Très mal même !

Bulma : Ces deux jeunes filles ont de l'ADN sayan , humain et aussi un autre que je ne connais pas .

Végéta , Pheabe et Buffy ! RE QUOI !?

Pheabe : Et voilà ce qu'il ce passe quand on ne sait pas faire des analyses de sang correctement !

Bulma : Je sais ce que je fais ! Je suis un génie ! Dit elle vexée plus que jamais.

Végéta : Comment est-ce possible ? Demande-t-il pleinement contient que sa compagne n'aurait pas pu faire d'erreur sur ce genre de chose .

Tous étaient sous le choc de la nouvelle . Seul notre sayan si fière ne le montrait pas par fierté .

Buffy : Je crois que je vais être malade !

Je suis en plein cauchemar encore !

Pheabe : On va se réveiller !

Bulma se tourne vers les deux sœur et les regarde droit dans les yeux essayant de déceler le moindre signe de traitrise de leurs part.

Bulma : Qui ! Qui êtes vous ?

_Et voilà ! L'aventure de Pheabe et Buffy ne fait que commencer ! _

_SVP dites moi votre avis sur cette fic afin que je puisse progresser !_

_Merci à tous __J_


	6. Les liens du sang

_Coucou tout le monde ! En ce moment je mets ma fic à jour très souvent. Et oui , le robinet de mon imagination est ouvert en grand alors profitez en . Une petite explication tout de même . Végéta ignore que Pheabe et Buffy sont ses descendantes. Pour lui se sont de potentielles conquêtes sexuelles . _

**Chapitre 5 : Les liens du sang**

Végéta et Bulma font front commun pour avoir plus d'informations sur nos deux sœurs . Ils s'avancent ensemble en face des deux jumelles qui commencent à sentir la panique monter en elles .

Végéta pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peur qui flottait tout autour d'elles . Un parfum , acide qui mettait tout ses sens en éveils .

Il était comme un animal qui sent la peur de sa proie .

Prêt à les chasser , bondir , pour les achever enfin , mais il y avait aussi son désir de prendre les deux jeunes femmes et de leurs montrer qu'il pouvait les satisfaire toutes les deux .

Bulma : Qui êtes vous ?

Végéta : REPONDEZ !

Bulma : Oui , dites nous qui vous êtes ?!

Pheabe : _Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire ? Je n'y comprends rien !_

Buffy : _Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par « elles ont de l'ADN sayan , humain et d'un autre que je ne connais pas »._

Bulma : Très bien je vous ai laissé une chance de nous dire la vérité mais…

Pheabe : On ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez !

Buffy : Sinon on vous aurait déjà dit tout ce que vous voulez savoir ! On est folles , voir même cinglées mais on est pas suicidaires .

Végéta : A oui ! Nous allons voir !

Végéta regarde les deux beautés comme si il allait commencer à les torturer .

Ses yeux se sont affinés et un petit sourire perfide est apparu sur ses lèvres minces.

Pheabe : Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais , s'est à dire pas grand-chose.

Buffy : On est aussi surpris que vous . N'avez-vous pas fait d'erreur ?

Bulma : Je suis sur que non ! Mais je vais faire des analyses complémentaires.

Végéta : Pourquoi faire ? On en sait suffisamment sur ces petites curieuses .

Bulma : On saura qui sont leurs parents et donc si elles sont potentiellement dangereuses.

Végéta : De toute façon , elles ne m'arrivent pas à la cheville .

Pheabe : Il devient insultant ! Dit elle à sa sœur .

Buffy : On ne peut pas tout avoir , les muscles et le cerveau . Crache-t-elle à Végéta sur un air de défi.

Buffy : Comme tu dis frangine !

Végéta _: Je suis prêt à relever le défi jeunes filles ! Vous prouvez à toutes les deux comment je peux utiliser mes muscles et mon cerveau dans un petit combat d'une autre nature me semble très intéressant . _

Bulma : Je vais faire quelques analyses complémentaires et…

Végéta : Et ?

Bulma : Comme je dis toujours l'ADN ne ment pas .

Végéta : Combien de temps à attendre ?

Pheabe : Encore une heure crétin , inculte ! Chuchote-t-elle entre ses dents à sa sœur.

Végéta avait tout entendu grâce à son ouïe fine .

Végéta : _J'aime les femmes qui ne se laissent pas faire sans combattre. _Elle veut mourir la pleurnicharde !

Buffy : Touches à ma sœur et je te jure que tu va comprendre le sens de l'expression « LA VENGENCE EST UN PLAT QUI SE MANGE FROID ! »

Végéta : CHICHE !

Buffy :Qui si frotte ! SI PIQUE !

Végéta : Je veux bien voir ça !

Pheabe : HO! LA FERME ! DU CON ! On est plus maline et plus intelligente que vous et en plus on est deux !

Bulma : STOP ! Vous trois !

Bulma retourne faire une recherche d'ADN sur le prélèvement de sang . Puis retourne voir Pheabe.

Bulma : Comment saviez vous qu'il me fallait encore une heure pour faire une recherche d'ADN ?!

Pheabe : Pourquoi je répondrais à vos questions ?

Bulma : Juste par curiosité , s'est tout !

Végéta : On répond à la dame et on se dépêche ! Dit il de façon autoritaire en la regardant droit dans les yeux .

Elle soutient le regard noir de Végéta sans aucune crainte dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Végéta : _Magnifiques ! Quelles beautés ! Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux pareils ! Bulma a les yeux magnifiques elle aussi , mais ils sont bleus couleur du ciel alors qu'elles ont les verts couleurs des forets ._

Pheabe : OK ! Je fais des études de médecine .

Bulma : Où ça ?

Pheabe : A la fac . Répond-t-elle ne voulant pas trop en dire.

Bulma : Quelle fac !?

Pheabe : Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ! De toute façon dès qu'on sort d'ici on vous attaque en justice !

Végéta : _Sur ma planète je suis sur que plusieurs sayans se seraient battus à mort pour de pareils beautés combatives ! Pour enfin les soumettre ! _Je voudrais bien voir ça !

Bulma : Et pour quels motifs !?

Buffy : Enlèvement , menaces , séquestration…ça vous parle !

Bulma : Je suis la directrice générale de Capsule Corp.! Je suis milliardaire et fille de milliardaire et je ne crains pas les procès ! COMPRIS !

Maintenant , si votre sœur fait des études de médecine je suppose que vous vous faites du droit !

Buffy : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Dit elle étonnée .

Végéta surpris parce que sa compagne venait de dire , la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

Végéta : Comment peux tu savoir la façon dont parle un avocat ?!

Bulma : Ne sois pas jaloux ! Dans mon métier , il arrive souvent que je sois confrontée à eux !

L'heure passe vite , et les analyses complémentaires d'ADN de Bulma vont enfin révéler le secret sur la généalogie de nos deux jumelles .

Végéta : Qui sont-elles ? Que je puisse les tuer ! Lentement ! _Ou Autre…. selon mes envies du moment. ( honnêtement je connais beaucoup d'hommes qui pensent la même chose que Végéta . __J)_

Bulma appuie sur le bouton qui clignote ordonnant ainsi à la machine de libérer ses résultats sur l'écran .

Après avoir lu les résultats , elle tombe à la renverse sur ses fesses.

Végéta : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Il aide sa compagne à se relever et observe le moindre signes de malaise de sa part.

Bulma fait un signe à Végéta pour le rassurer et le remercier de l'avoir aidé à se relever.

Bulma : Presque !

Végéta : Quoi ?!

Bulma : Attends une minute que je reprenne un peu mes esprits .

Végéta : A ce point !

Pheabe : Mais qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus !

Buffy : Au point où on en est , on ne peut pas tomber plus bas !

Végéta : _Si ma belle , tu peux tomber dans mes bras . Je sais comment faire tomber une femme !_

Bulma : Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir , Végéta ! Franchement !

Végéta : Parles !

Bulma : Ok ! Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que ces jumelles avaient de l'ADN sayan, humain et un autre que je ne connais pas !?

Végéta : Oui et alors !?

Pheabe : Je la sens mal cette histoire , si tu savais ! Dit elle en chuchotant à sa sœur.

Buffy : S'est pas faut ! Mais au moins on est ensemble .

Bulma : Commençons par l'ADN sayan .

Tu sais d'où il leurs vient ?

Végéta : Non ! Mais je suppose que je vais bientôt le savoir !

Bulma : Accroches toi !

Il vient de Goku….

Végéta : Je le savais , cet IDIOT de Kakarot …

Bulma : ATTENDS ! Je n'ai pas fini !

Végéta : …..

Bulma : Et …de …toi !

Végéta : QUOI !

Pheabe : Et voilà je m'en doutais que tout ça n'allait pas du tout me plaire !

Bulma : Je continue ! Quand à l'ADN humain , il est le MIEN ET celui DE CHI CHI !

Buffy : On nage en pleine science fiction !

Bulma : Quand au dernier il semblerait inconnue sur terre !

Végéta : Donc extraterrestre !

Bulma : Plutôt différent du tiens , puisque je te le rappelle toi aussi tu es un extraterrestre .

Buffy : Je veux mourir !

Bulma : Donc si je résume la situation !

Les deux jeunes filles qui nous avons là , sont de la même famille que toi , moi , Chi Chi et Goku .

A oui , j'allais oublier ….et d'un autre extraterrestre inconnu au bataillon !

_Voili voilo pour l'aventure des jumelles !_

_Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite n'hésitez pas . J'ai encore quelques idées mais je suis ouverte aux nouvelles idées qui enrichiront encore plus mon histoire._

_Votre avis PLEASE ! PLEASE !_


	7. Le sérum

_Salut à tous ! Je vous l'avez dit que la suite de l'histoire arriverait bientôt ! Pardon encore pour les fautes ! J'aimerais savoir ce que pense mes lecteurs de ma fic ! S'il vous plait , dites le moi pour que je puisse avancer ! _

_Je rappelle que tout ce qui est en italique sont des pensées ._

_Merci et bonne lecture __J_

**Chapitre 7 : Le sérum**

Pheabe et Buffy sont sous le choc après avoir entendu les secrets de leurs ADN .

Qui aurait pu croire qu'elles avaient un patrimoine génétique aussi hors norme .

Végéta : Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'y comprends rien !

Pheabe : Je …

Buffy : On …

Un explication rationnelle serait la bien venue , je crois .

Pheabe : Oui , je me doute bien mais là je suis un peu sous le choc , tu vois .

Bulma : Je ne vois qu'une seule explication . Dit elle calmement.

Végéta : Laquelle ? Un fou dangereux a pris notre ADN ?! (_comme pour Cell_).

Bulma : Je ne crois pas , non .

Mais regardes bien leurs attitudes , leurs gestes , en y réfléchissant tout cela va bien au-delà de leurs patrimoine génétique.

Pheabe : Je vais te dire une chose , si je n'étais pas assise je serais déjà par terre ! Dit elle à sa sœur .

Buffy : A qui le dis tu !

Végéta : Une question tout de même ?

Si elles sont en parties sayans comme moi et Kakarot , où sont passés leurs dont pour le combat et leurs force ?!

Bulma : Tout à l'heure , j'ai oublié de préciser …

Pheabe : C'est pas fini encore !

Buffy : C'est quoi la suite !

Bulma : C'est vrai , elles ont de l'ADN sayan , mais il est comme endormi . S'est pourquoi elles ….

Végéta : Sont FAIBLES ! ET PATHETIQUES !

Bulma : Je te rappelle que JE SUIS HUMAINE moi et que je ne suis ni FAIBLE , NI PATHETIQUE ! Dit elle vexer par ce que vient de dire son compagnon .

Végéta : Normal , je ne pouvais pas avoir quelqu'un de faible pour compagne. Dit il pour calmer sa compagne (_et_ _surtout avoir la paix)._

Bulma : Bien rattrapé mon cher mari ! Répond elle entre ses dents.

Pheabe et Buffy : Et nous alors , qu'est-ce que se veux dire pour nous?

Buffy : Oui et NOUS !

Bulma : Vous ! Je vais inventer un sérum pour réveiller les gènes endormis . Du moins , si vous êtes d'accord bien sur .

Les jumelles se regarde dans les yeux en essayant de trouver des réponses dans les profondeurs de leurs âmes .

Pheabe : Je dois en parler à ma sœur .

Buffy : Oui , ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit prendre à la légère .

Bulma : Une dernière question !?

Pheabe : …..

Buffy : ….

Bulma : Comment est le monde d'où vous venez ?

Végéta : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Bulma : Réfléchis Végéta , ces deux jeunes filles nous ressemblent suffisamment pour être des membres de notre famille . De plus , elles ont de notre ADN ce qui confirme ce que je dis .

Végéta : Elles seraient donc nos descendantes , mais pourquoi venir jusqu'ici , et surtout dans quel but ?!

Pheabe : Un ACCIDENT ! Juste un accident . Finie-t-elle plus bas.

Buffy : On ne savait pas qu'en lisant ce poème , on atterrirait ici devant vous .

Bulma : Vous voulez dire que vous ignoriez que vous alliez voyager dans le temps ?

Végéta : _Quand je pense aux pensées , que j'ai eu envers mes propre descendantes ! Des pensées que mon père qualifierait de ludiques ! Mais pas avec la famille ! Quoi que , si elles viennent de si loin que ça , est-ce qu'on peut dire que s'est mal ?_

_Non ! Non ! Il faut que je pense à autre chose , mais tout de même…_

Pheabe et Buffy se lèvent de leurs chaises et s'éloignent un peu de leurs parents afin d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert entre sœurs.

Végéta : Où croyez vous que vous allez ! Dit il avec beaucoup d'autorité .

Pheabe : Discuter entre nous ! FAUT VOUS FAIRE UN DESSIN !

Végéta : _Je reconnais bien là le tempérament de la famille ! DOMMAGE ! _Vous avez CINQ minutes et pas une minutes de plus !

Buffy : Viens ne l'écoute pas ! On a tous une TARE dans la famille !

Pheabe : Ouais ! Bon allons y !

Buffy : Que penses tu de cette idée , toi ? Dis le moi franchement !

Pheabe : Et bien je me demande si s'est une bonne idée de réveiller des gènes endormis .Après tout , je ne crois pas que jouer avec notre ADN soit si bon que ça .

Buffy : Oui , tu as raison , mais est-ce qu'on n'est pas partie pour l'aventure et les dangers ?

Et je ne crois pas que nos ancêtres feraient du mal à leurs descendantes .

Pheabe : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Buffy : On tente …

Pheabe : Bon d'accord !

OK VIVE L'AVENTURE !

Végéta : LES CINQ MINUTES SONT ECOULEES !

Pheabe : OUI BON D'ACCORD ! Répond elle agacer !

Buffy : Zut alors ! Un peu de respect !

Végéta : Pourquoi faire ! Dit il sournoisement entre des dents.

Les deux beautés se tournent vers Bulma .

Buffy : On va le faire !

Bulma : Bon ! Bon ! Alors vous êtes d'accord pour que j'invente et que je fabrique un sérum qui va réveiller tous les gènes endormis de votre ADN.

Pheabe : C'est exact !

Buffy : Est-ce qu'on va souffrir ?

Végéta: J'espère que oui ! Se moqua-t-il .

_Une maigre consolation pour m'avoir tant fait espérer ….!_

Bulma: Je ne sais pas .

Pheabe : On y va!

Buffy : GO !

Bulma s'assoie à son bureau et commence à griffonner sur son bloc notes différentes équations et schémas qui permettront l'élaboration du fameux sérum .

Pendant ce temps Végéta qui d'habitude est quelqu'un de très introvertie sauf quand il faut torturer physiquement ou mentalement une personne , emmène les jumelles dans la maison dans le but d'étancher sa soif de curiosité .

L'ambiance avait changé depuis que les deux voyageuses du temps n'étaient plus de dangereuses étrangères mais des membre distant de la famille .

Ironiquement distantes de façon chronologique et non pas kilométrique .

Tous les trois prennent place sur les fauteuils et canapés du salon.

La mère de Bulma leurs apporte quelques boissons rafraichissantes .

Végéta : Merci !

Pheabe : S'est très gentil !

Buffy : Oui très aimable !

Bunny : De rien mes chéris !

Végéta : Comment est-ce ?

Pheabe : Quoi !

Végéta : Le futur ? Quoi d'autre !

Buffy : Bien ! Très bien même !

Végéta : …..

Pheabe : On ne peut pas en parler sans risquer de changer l'histoire .

Buffy : Si ce n'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs !

Soyons prudentes !

Pheabe : Oui tu as raison !

Végéta : Je comprends ! Mais …

Bulma arrive au même moment avec deux autres seringues contenant un liquide bleu turquoise à l'intérieur .

Bulma : C'est prêt qui va commencer !

Buffy : MOI !

Pheabe : Tu es sur ! Je peux commencer si tu préfères !

Buffy : Non sa va ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi .

Pheabe : Si justement tu es ma petite sœur .

Buffy : Je sais , je suis née trois heures après toi ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler sans cesse !

Buffy tend son bras afin que Bulma puisse injecter le produit dans ses veines .

Bulma retira doucement l'aiguille du bras après avoir fait l'injection.

Bulma : Je ne sais pas quelle va être votre réaction , alors vous devriez vous allonger .

Buffy : Oui vous avez raison , je pourrais me blesser .

Pheabe subit le même sort que sa sœur jumelle , mais chez elle les effets ont été beaucoup plus rapides .

Et Violent !

Elle se tordait de douleur comme si sa peau était en feu.

Pheabe : HARRRR ! J'AI MAL !

Buffy ressentie la même douleur que sa sœur mais avec quelques secondes de décalage .

Buffy : HARRRRRRRR ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !

Pheabe : NON TUEZ MOI !

Buffy : JE VOUS EN SUPLIE ! PITIEE !

Pheabe : NE NOUS LAISSEZ PAS SOUFFRIR AUTANT !

Buffy : C'EST TROP CRUEL!

Après quelques minutes , une ora rouge entoura les deux jeunes femmes .

Et ….

_Et voilà ! Je suis trop cruel ! Des commentaires ? Désolée mais je fais court !_

_Et franchement je peux pas faire des commentaires de fin plus courts ._


	8. Transformation

_**En ce moment j'ai pas mal de temps et d'idées pour la suite de l'aventure , voilà pourquoi je mets à jour ma fic très souvent. A vous de juger de la suite….**_

_**Pour tout ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant , DBZ et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (s'est tellement logique que je ne l'ai écrit qu'une fois avant) . En revanche les jumelles m'appartiennent même si j'ai emprunté leurs prénoms .**_

_**J'ai oublié de préciser les âges des personnages , alors voilà :**_

_**Bulma : 20 ans , Végéta : 24 ans , Chichi : 30 ans , Goku : 32 ans et nos jumelles : 20 ans.**_

_**Maintenant , la suite..**_

_**Il était une fois …Non je rigole !**_

**Chapitre 8 : Transformation**

L'ora rouge qui entoure les deux jeunes beautés devient de plus en plus lumineuse , jusqu'à les cachées sous un manteau lumineux rouge .

Végéta et Bulma se cachent les yeux pour ne pas être éblouies par la lumière si forte.

Végéta se place instinctivement devant sa compagne en position de combat afin de la protéger .

Quelques minutes plus tard , la lumière aveuglante se met à baisser d'intensité petit à petit , jusqu'à devenir une simple brume de lumière rouge .

Le prince des sayans est le premier à baisser la main qui protégeait ses yeux .

Il ouvre les yeux doucement et cherche tout de suite du regard un ennemi possible qu'il peut attaquer .

Mais tout ce qu'il voit s'est deux silhouettes de femmes …avec une queue .

Végéta : Une queue ! Dit il presque dans un murmure inaudible .

Bulma : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Bulma se rapproche de son compagnon . Ses yeux ont mis plus de temps à s'habituer aux différentes luminosités .

Mais quand elle regarde dans la même direction que Végéta , elle n'en croit pas ses yeux .

Les jumelles ont changé d'apparence grâce au sérum de Bulma .

Et le résultat est incroyable !

Végéta : Elles sont métamorphosées !

Bulma : On croit voir ….

Végéta : Deux femmes sayanes !

Bulma : Oui mais pas tout à fait , regardes !

Le sayan regarde plus précisément les deux jumelles et comprend immédiatement ce que lui dit Bulma .

Végéta : Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire !

Les cheveux des deux sœurs sont devenus rouges et une queue de singe se balance de gauche à droite dans leur dos .

Leurs yeux ont perdus cette magnifique couleur émeraude pour prendre une couleur noire de jais .

Végéta peut sentir une puissance phénoménale qui émane d'elles à chaque battements de cœur .

Végéta : Quelle puissance extraordinaire ! C'est inimaginable !

Bulma : J'ai la chaire de poule rien que de les regarder !

Pendant ce temps , un peu en retrait de toute villes afin de ne blesser personne. Sangoku s'entraine avec son fils Sangohan .

Tout à coup ils s'arrêtent net !

Goku : Quelle puissance !

Gohan : Oui , je l'ai ressentie !

Goku : Allons voir !

Gohan : Je te suis papa !

Ils s'envolent donc en direction des vibrations de puissance qu'ils ressentent .

Goku : S'est drôle on prend la direction de chez Bulma !

Gohan : Pourvu qu'il ne leurs soit rien arrivés !

Goku : Oui pourvu !

Sangoku et Sangohan arrive finalement chez Bulma . Ils se posent aux cotés de Végéta et de Bulma .

Et eux aussi n'en croient pas leurs yeux !

Goku : Qui est-ce ?

Végéta : Je t'expliquerais Kakarot , mais avec toi ça risque de prendre un certain temps .

Goku : Ok Veggie ! Comme tu veux ! Mais juste une question ?

Végéta tente de garder son calme et prenant une forte inspiration pour se détendre.

Végéta : Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Quelle question ?

Goku : AMIE OU ENNEMIS ?

Bulma : Amies ! Et même FAMILLE !

Goku : QUOI !

Végéta prend son courage à deux mains et commence à expliquer à Sangoku et à son fils toute l'histoire , Bulma complète les explication de Végéta sur l'ADN et le sérum avec des termes très simple qu'ils peuvent comprendre .

Puis Sangoku réfléchie un instant , le regard fix comme avant une bataille .

Goku : Gohan ! Vas chercher ta mère !

Gohan : Oui tout de suite ! Et je lui expliquerais tout pendant que j'y suis !

Goku : Bonne idée ! Fais vite !

La transformation arrive bientôt à son terme .

Les changements physiques sont déjà spectaculaires mais que dire des changements psychologiques ou psychiques .

Une demi heure plus tard , Chichi arrive porter par son fils . Le garçon a eu le temps de tout expliquer à sa mère durant le trajet .

Les deux sœurs finissent enfin leurs transformation et s'avancent vers le groupe qui s'est formé devant elles .

Bulma , Végéta , Chichi , Sangoku et enfin Sangohan regardent sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'ils ont en face d'eux .

Pheabe : JE ME SENS …PUISSANTE !

Buffy : INVINCIBLE !

Végéta : On se calme petites filles !

Pheabe : TOI ! Un petit sourire apparait au coin de sa bouche .TAIS TOI !

La bouche de Végéta reste collée et il ne peut plus remuer ses lèvres ni pour parler ni même crier .

Buffy : Petites filles ?

Pheabe : Doit on le redire encore une fois ? Dit elle cyniquement .

Je nous cite :

« LA VENGEANCE EST UN PLAT QUI SE MANGE FROID » ! Est-ce compris dit elle enfin plus calmement.

Buffy : Alors l'ancêtre ! On est bouche cousue !

Pheabe et Buffy : HA ! HA ! HA ! Très drôle on est vraiment trop fortes !

Goku : Attendez ! Le pouvoir vous monte à la tête soyez raisonnable ! Libérez le !

Bulma : Oui , vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça !

Pheabe : Il ne dira plus de bêtises !

Bulma : Petites sottes !

Buffy : Comment ?!

Bulma : Et dans cet état comment va-t-il boire ou manger ?! Dit elle furieuse .

Pheabe : Je n'y ai pas pensé ! Bon d'accord , je vais le libérer .

Elle pose son index sur les lèvres scellées qui se décollent aussitôt .

Végéta : GARCE !

Pheabe : Avouez que vous l'avez chercher !

Buffy : Oui ! Vous vous souvenez : « Qui si frotte ,si pique ! »

Végéta : VOUS ME LE PAIEREZ !

Goku : On va se calmer et reprendre tout depuis le début !

Buffy : Ok on se calme ! Dit elle en inspirant à font pour reprendre ses esprits .

Bulma se tourne vers son compagnon et lui dit quelques mots réconfortants par le lien , appuyés de son regard .

Bulma : _**Leurs tout nouveaux pouvoirs leurs a fait tourner la tête s'est tout . Je t'en pris soit patient ! **_

Plus les deux sœurs retrouvent leurs calmes et plus leurs puissances diminues__.

Au fire et à mesure l'intensité de leurs énergies s'estompent et elles reprennent leurs apparences .

Il ne reste bientôt que deux magnifiques jeunes femmes aux long cheveux bruns dont la mèche bleue brille d'un étrange éclat et leurs queues brunes parsemée de taches bleues .

Chichi : Elles nous ressemblent tellement ! C'est incroyable !

Gohan : Oui ! Elles ont l'intelligence de Bulma , le caractère et la force de Végéta et de papa et …

Pheabe : Bon n'en parlons plus !

J'ai faim et s'est moi qui fait le repas ! S'est la moindre des choses je crois ! Et puis comme ça on aura l'occasion de se faire pardonner !

Chichi : VOUS CUISINEZ !

Buffy : OUI ! On adore faire la popote pour tout le monde .

Gohan : Et bien voilà le gène de maman ! Dit il en riant.

Végéta : Ouais ! Méfions nous quand même !

Bulma conduit donc nos deux nouveaux membres de la famille vers le cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard , toute la bande ainsi que les jumelles se retrouvent à table en famille dans un repas improvisé .

Comme si le fossé des générations n'existe pas et n'existera jamais .

Goku : MMMMM! UN REGAL !

Végéta : TAIS TOI KAKAROT ET MANGES !

Bulma : On se calme les sayans !

Chichi : Je vois que vous maitrisez la cuisine , mais je pourrais vous montrer quelques trucs !

Pheabe : Oui , s'est une passion ! On est toujours prêtes pour apprendre quelques secrets culinaires .

Gohan : Je dois avouer que s'est aussi bon qu'à la maison .

Chichi : N'exagères pas tout de même , ma cuisine est bien meilleur .

Bulma ; Au fait comment allez vous rentrez chez vous ?!

Pheabe : Excellente question !

Buffy : On en a pas la moindre idée !

Pheabe : On est arrivée ici par accident ! Et donc on ignore de quelle façon repartir!

Goku : On pourrait les entrainer le temps de trouver une solution !

Quand dis tu Veggie ?

Végéta : Ne m'appelle pas Veggie ! JE HAIS QUAND TU M'APPELLE COMME CA ! C'est une bonne idée , elles pourront au moins maitriser leurs pouvoirs !

Sans oublier , qu'elles sont très puissantes et qu'elles feront de bons partenaires d'entrainement .

Après le repas nos deux sœurs se reposent sous un arbre du jardin pour digérer leur copieux repas ainsi que pour récupérer de la fatigue des émotions intenses qu'elles ont vécu .

Tous était d'accord pour laisser un peu de repos bien mérité à leurs descendantes .

Demain va commencer pour elles un entrainement acharné .

_**Pour le prochain chapitre je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour la scène d'entrainement entre les jumelles , Sangoku et Végéta parce que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre !Merci pour votre aide !**_

_**Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**_


	9. Rêve

_**Le moment est arrivé , je sais que vous attendez tous quelques agrumes , alors le voilà mon premier citron .**_

_**Bonne lecture **_!

**Chapitre 8 : Rêve **

Les jumelles se réveillent quelques heures plus tard . Elles en profitent pour faire connaissance avec leurs aïeuls , sans pour autant leurs parler du futur .

Parler du futur serait beaucoup trop dangereux et pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire à tout jamais .

Le soir venu , Chichi , Sangoku et leurs fils rentre enfin chez eux .

Après les « accolades » et les « au revoir » d'usage , ils s'envolent en direction de leurs demeure , heureux d'avoir eu la chance de connaitre leurs descendances .

Sangoku porte sa femme et Sangohan vole à ses cotés .

Goku : C'est une vrai chance d'avoir rencontré nos enfant du futur.

Gohan : Oui une très grande chance !

Chichi : Qui aurait pu croire que dans le futur nous ferions parti de la même famille que Végéta et Bulma !

Goku : Oui ! Je me demande ce que pense Végéta de tout ça ! Il n'a pas dit grand-chose pendant le repas ni après d'ailleurs !

Gohan : Tu connais Végéta , il ne dit jamais grand-chose !

Chichi :Il garde beaucoup de choses en lui mais je suis certaine qu'il est heureux , lui qui pensait que son peuple allait s'éteindre!

Revenons un peu à Capsule Corp. .

Après un diner rapide Bulma conduit les jumelles à la chambre d'amis . S'est une chambre décorée avec goût .

Une grande baie vitrée donne sur un balcon et des voilages tamises la lumière extérieur .

Un lampe est posée sur un petit bureau au font de la pièce .

Au centre un grand lit double avec ses draps blancs ne demande qu'à être utilisé .

Bulma prête une chemise de nuit à chacune des jumelles avant d'aller rattraper le retard qu'elle a accumulé dans son travail .

Végéta se couche dans sa chambre et regarde un instant le plafond perdu dans ses pensées .

Végéta : _**Comment peuvent elles être aussi parfaites ! Quel sayans pourrait résister à la tentation !**_

_**Deux déesses guerrières qui ne demandent qu'à être conquises et soumises par MOI ! Qu'il serait doux pour moi de leurs montrer ce qu'un guerrier d'élit peut faire .**_

_**J'imagine très bien le genre de combat que je pourrais faire…**_

Sur ses dernières pensées il s'endort , mais son sommeil n'a rien de paisible.

Dans son rêve il est encore dans le palais sur Végétasai . La planète n'a pas été détruite et son père et tout son peuple sont encore en vie .

Il arpente les couloirs du palais en direction de sa chambre .

Végéta arrive enfin devant une grande porte en fer forgée où est écrit en lettres sayanes « PRINCE VEGETA » .

Ses doigts effleurent doucement l'inscription qu'il n'a pas vu depuis si longtemps .

Il pousse la porte et entre dans ses riches appartements .

Au font de la grande pièce trône un lit aux draps de satin rouges, couleur royale .

Sur le lit , Pheabe et Buffy sont endormies paisiblement .

Végéta veut PUNIR ces impudentes qui ont osées entrer dans sa chambre sans permission .

Il s'approche lentement , et ce qu'il voit là , devant lui , est une vision du paradis .

Les jumelles sont vêtues d'une tenue plus que suggestive .

Un corset rouge marque leurs tailles gracieuses et met en valeur leurs poitrines généreuses . La jupe longue n'est qu'un voile léger qui flotte dans les airs au moindre mouvement , et une fente remonte sur le coté jusqu'en haut de la cuisse .

Un instant il croit être mort , pour faire face à de tels anges .

Les deux sœurs endormies , sentent une présence à coté d'elles .

Elles ouvrent lentement les yeux , leurs queues si calment commencent à s'agiter derrière elles en signe de nervosité .

Végéta s'approche pas à pas d'elles , sur de lui . Il sent la peur qui laisse un parfum acide tout autour de lui .

Le regard des jumelles se croisent tel deux magnifiques proies qui sentent la fin arrivée .

Elles se relèvent légèrement et s'appuient sur leurs coudes , pour faire face au regard implacable du prince .

Végéta : Que faites vous dans mes appartements ! FEMMES ! Dit il faussement en colère .

Il effleure le visage des deux beautés pour descendre ensuite doucement le long du cou puis finir par l'épaule .

Le désir monte en lui et le brule de l'intérieur .

Comme les flammes qui consument une brindille , il ne peut plus reculer et n'en éprouve pas la volonté .

Ses instincts lui dictent se qu'il doit faire .

Pheabe : Que dire ?

Végéta : Que dire ! Qui !

Buffy : Votre majesté !

Végéta : Bien je préfère ça !

Le prince fait le tour du lit et admire les courbes si délicieusement appétissantes des deux superbes créatures qu'il a en face de lui .

Pheabe : Nous…

Végéta : Chut !

Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres délicates avant de lui donner le plus passionné des baisers .

Buffy : Mais…

Végéta : Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là !

Buffy : Qu'est-ce…

Végéta : Vous parlez trop !

Il attrape rapidement de ses mains les deux queues qui s'agitent derrière ses deux nouvelles conquêtes et commence à serrer .

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre , les deux sœurs s'affaiblissent immédiatement . Végéta peut enfin profiter d'elles comme bon lui semble .

Pheabe : Vous… Ne… Pouvez rien…. Contre nous ! Dit elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible .

Buffy : Nous…Sommes…. Plus résistantes…. Que vous…. Le pensez ! Répond elle au bord de l'évanouissement .

Végéta : Ha oui ! Voyons voir ça !

La queue du prince qui était enroulée autour de sa taille se déroule et vient caresser doucement le corps des jeunes femmes .

L'une après l'autre , sans pouvoir se défendre , elles subissent la monté du désir . La queue du prince serpente lentement le long de la cheville pour remonter jusqu'en haut de la jambe pour enfin se glisser dans l'entre jambe.

Les flammes du désir ne sont plus que besoins physique et charnel .

Ses mains lâchent leurs prises pour caresser aussi délicatement qu'une plume les courbes si parfaites des jeunes femmes .

Végéta : Magnifique ! Ne vous inquiétez pas , je compte explorer chaque montagnes et vallée de votre corps !

Pheabe : Non !

Buffy : Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Végéta : Au si ! Et vous crierez grâce ! Je vous le promets !

Pheabe : Jamais !

Végéta : Vous savez qui je suis et que je peux être aussi cruel que je le souhaite !

Buffy : On se vengera !

Végéta : Je gagne toujours !

Il concentre un peu de son Ki sur le bout de ses doigts et passe ensuite doucement les doigts sur le corps des déesses sans leurs faire le moindre mal . Ceci juste pour bruler les attaches de leurs corsets .(_**comme une sorte de laser)**_

Leurs sublimes corps enfin révélés à son regard.

Végéta : Je vais faire de vous des femmes comblées ! JE LE JURE !

De leurs lèvres ses baisers descendent jusqu'au cou pour sentir l'artère battre sous ses lèvres , aux seins pour sentir les pulsations cardiaques , au nombril puis à l'entre cuisse .

Sa langue voyage autour de leurs puits du désir .

Il sent les cascades de miel pures coulées à flots entre leurs cuisses, et sa langue lèche tout le miel de leurs désirs.

Désormais elles ne peuvent plus rien , leurs corps lui appartient sans retenu .

Les prince des sayans les a enfin soumises malgré leurs forte volonté .

Un combat loyal qu'il vient de remporter.

Pour celer définitivement sa victoire , il achève ses victimes .

Végéta défait son armure et son spandex .

Buffy : Vous n'allez pas…

Végéta : Ch ch ch ch ! J'ai de quoi vous occuper toute les deux! Dit il sournoisement .

Le prince attrape les chevilles de Buffy et pousse lentement sa virilité en elle . Satisfait lorsqu'il l'entend haleter doucement .

Pheabe essaie de fuir afin de trouver un objet et frapper le prince pour sauver sa sœur .

Mais elle est vite stopper dans son élan .

Végéta : Ne soyez donc pas jalouse !

Disant cela sa queue s'enroule autour de sa cheville pour la ramener à sa place .

Puis remonte jusqu'à sa grotte chaude et humide .

Dans la chambre , deux gémissements de femmes se fait entendre puis le son roque d'un homme satisfait .

Végéta se réveille en nage , ses draps sont trempés .

Le jour se lève doucement sur la nouvelle journée .

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus .**_

_**J'ai essayé de faire monter un peu le température ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai toujours besoins d'aide pour le chapitre sur l'entrainement entre Sangoku , Végéta et les jumelles ! MERCI**_


	10. De nouveaux pouvoirs

_**Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'ai enfin écrit le chapitre 10 ! Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire . Honnêtement , je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre , alors je l'ai écrit du mieux que j'ai pu . J'ai beaucoup travaillé mon écriture et du coup j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre plusieurs fois .J'espère qu'il vous plaira . Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de moi , mais je trouve qu'il est mieux écrit que les autres chapitres . N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez . C'est important pour moi de savoir se qui ne vas pas afin que je puisse encore m'améliorer.**_

_**Pour info ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit . Au fait , les italiques sont les pensées .**_

_**Et maintenant la suite…..**_

**Chapitre 10 : De nouveaux pouvoirs **

Le jour ce lève doucement et une nouvelle journée commence . Végéta ce lève d'un bond hors du lit . La nuit qu'il vient de passer a été plus que mouvementé . Bulma a passé toute la nuit assise à son bureau. Elle a travaillé tard cette nuit pour enfin s'endormir d'épuisement , la tête posée sur une pile de dossiers .

Végéta prend vite une douche froide pour se remettre les idées aux claires .

Une fois lavé et habillé il s'apprête à aller réveiller les jumelles quand il sent le Ki de Sangoku . Il va au moins y avoir quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de céder à ses pulsions .

Sangoku frappe doucement à la porte . Bulma se dirige vers la porte , et pendant qu'elle étire ses bras de chaque coté de la tête , elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander qui peut bien venir à cette heure matinale .

Son corps est meurtri d'avoir passé toute la nuit dans la même position .

Elle ouvre lentement la porte et découvre derrière son ami d'enfance . Bulma laisse le passage à Sangoku pour qu'il puisse entrer .

« Entre Goku ! Je vais aller réveiller nos invitées »

Sur une pulsion Végéta répond « Non ! J'y vais ! »

Sangoku s'inquiète un peu pour les deux jeunes femmes , il connait trop bien le caractère de Végéta .

« J'en connais deux qui ne vont pas aimer le réveil spécial de sa majesté Végéta ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais les réveiller avec toute la délicatesse d'un prince saiyan ! »

Bulma partage la crainte de son ami .

« En gros tu vas les faire mourir de peur ! Les pauvres , n'oublis pas qu'elles sont de la famille tout de même ! »

Végéta redevient un bref instant le prince d'autrefois.

« Justement ! Elles doivent faire honneur à leurs race et à leurs peuple ! »

« Oui mais d'abord on grignote un petit quelque chose parce j'ai un petit creux . »

« Tu n'as pas mangé avant de partir ? » Demande Bulma .

« Si mais de venir jusqu'ici m'a donné faim » .

Végéta lève les yeux au ciel . « Bon d'abord je réveille les deux demoiselles qui dorment encore et ensuite tu auras ton casse-croute ».

Bulma regarde Végéta avec le regard que tout homme dans la galaxie sait reconnaitre . Le genre de regard qui dit « ATTENTION JE T'AI A L'OEIL !».

« Vas y doucement avec elles ! Pendant ce temps je prépare le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde ».

Le prince saiyan monte les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres , longe le couloir et arrive devant la chambre d'amis où dorment les deux jeunes filles .

Devant la porte , il s'arrête un instant avant d'appuyer sur la poignée , puis ouvre doucement la porte .

Lorsqu'il rentre enfin à l'intérieur de la pièce , un sourire se dessine sur le coin de sa bouche en pensant aux similitude entre le rêve qu'il a fait la nuit dernière et se qu'il voit à présent .

Les images du rêve qu'il a fait la nuit précédente lui reviennent à l'esprit .

Il ne fait pas le moindre bruits pour ce laisser le temps d'admirer leurs beautés .

Elles sont les plus belles femmes qu'il n'est jamais vu .

Il avait déjà vu des superbes créatures lorsqu'il travaillait encore pour Freezer et

Bulma , sa compagne , est elle aussi magnifique , mais les jeunes femmes qu'il a en face de lui sont de véritables déesses .

Soudain , un exquise fierté s'empare de lui.

_« Mon sang ! Mes descendantes ! Les sayans ne disparaîtront pas dans le futur ! Freezer tu as perdu ! Les saiyans seront encore présents dans le futur alors que toi tu seras mort depuis longtemps ! » _. Avec ses pensées qui lui réchauffent le cœur comme jamais , il s'avance en face du grand lit et croise ses bras sur son torse .

Il prend son attitude la plus orgueilleuse et la plus autoritaire qui soit .

_« Je vais faire de vous de véritable princesses saiyanes ! Je le jure sur mon honneur, vous retrouverez vos instincts perdus tout au fond de vous , et vous ferez la fierté de tout votre peuple ! » _

Pheabe et Buffy sente une présence à coté d'elles qui les réveillent au même moment. Quand leurs yeux se sont habitués à la pénombre de la chambre , elles reconnaissent Végéta .

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

« N'ayez pas peur petites filles , si j'avais voulu vous tuer se serait déjà fait ! »

Pheabe n'en croit pas ses yeux . « Il est fou ce type ! » Dit elle très en colère .

« Si on reste ici je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! » Répond sa sœur .

« Pauvres vermiceaux ! ALLEZ DEBOUT ET EN VITESSE ! VOUS AVEZ CINQ MINUTES! » .

Le prince sort de la chambre avec un petit sourire de satisfaction et redescend les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Sangoku est déjà en train d'engloutir toutes choses comestibles qui passent devant ses yeux ou ses mains .

Bulma est stupéfaite devant l'appétit de Sangoku . « Je suis vraiment impressionnée par l'appétit des saiyans même si j'ai l'habitude depuis longtemps ».

Végéta s'assoit sur la chaise en face de Sangoku et les deux hommes se mettent à remplir les gouffres sans fond qui leurs servent d'estomacs . « Ouais ! Grands pouvoirs et grands appétits » . Dit il à sa compagne.

« Heureusement que j'ai mis des assiettes de coté pour nos invitées , sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'elles auraient mangé . »

« Elles n'ont cas se dépêcher ! Je leurs ai dit d'être là dans cinq minutes !» Affirme le prince fièrement . « T'es vache! » Répond Sangoku.

Végéta tape du poing sur la table . « Non ! Nous devons faire d'elles des guerrières impitoyables ! Et aujourd'hui commence leurs premier jour d'entrainement !»

Les deux sœurs descendent les dernières marches de l'escaliers et regardent la scène médusées . Bulma faisant la cuisine pour deux hommes qui attendent impatiemment de pouvoir nettoyer chaque plats jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sauce en moins d'une minute . La minute passée , elles prennent place sur les chaises entre les deux estomacs sur pattes . La cuisinière se retourne vers les jumelles avec un grand sourire , et leurs tend une assiette à chacune remplie d'œufs brouillés , de bacon et de deux toasts de pain grillé . « Je vous ai gardé vos assiettes au chaud « Dit elle avec un clin d'œil complice » .

« Merci beaucoup , s'est très gentil de votre part ! »

Les deux guerriers , ne quittent pas leurs repas des yeux , mais toute leurs attention est sur les jumelles . « Mangez ! Je ne tiens pas à vous voir vous évanouir pendant l'entrainement ! » « Oui ! Il a raison , vous avez besoin d'énergie pour vous battre !» Dit Sangoku .

Les jumelles se regardent l'une et l'autre , et poussent un long soupir . « Je sens que la journée va être très longue ! Oui très longue ! » .

Elles finissent leurs assiettes en vitesse et remercient encore leurs arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grand mère pour cette excellent repas .

Le prince se lève majestueusement de table . « Allez en piste , rien de tel que de l'exercices en plein air ! Montrez nous ce que vous savez faire ! »

« Il faut que l'on sache votre niveau avant de commencer ! » Rassure Sangoku .

« Et bien notre niveau dans les combats doit être… » . Commence Buffy. « Entre …zéro et … moins quelque chose , je crois . » Fini Pheabe .

Végéta ne peut s'empêcher un rictus de déception « PITOYABLE ! » .

A cette réflexion Pheabe compte bien montrer son indignation . « On est pas des guerrières amazones ! »

L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage du prince de tout les saiyans . « DES QUOI ? » . Il ne peut même pas compter sur son partenaire d'entrainement pour l'aider à comprendre , et de toute façon il ne demanderais jamais de l'aide à qui que ce soit même si sa vie en dépendait . Et surtout pas à une basse caste de troisième classe_ ._

Végéta reprend vite ses esprits , il a une mission d'une très grande importance à exécuter , et peut être même la plus importante des missions .

« _C'est la mission de toute une vie , faire que la lignée royale retrouve sa fierté d'autrefois! _»Pour commencer vous allez essayer de nous frapper de toutes vos forces ! »

Pheabe croit rêver « Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne…. » « Ils nous prennent pour Xena la guerrière , j'y crois pas ! » Fini sa sœur .

Mais pendant ce temps un certain membre de la royauté perd patience face au deux jeunes filles . « TAISEZ VOUS ! »

Sangoku intervient avant que les choses s'enveniment d'avantage . « Un peu d'exercice ne vous fera pas de mal ! » « ALLEZ ATTAQUEZ NOUS ! MAUVIETTES ! »

Les jumelles perdent patience , et comme souvent leurs réactions deviennent synchronisées . Elles serrent leurs petits poings sur leurs hanches , et regardent les deux hommes avec colère . « Regardes il commence à s'énerver le PIKACHU ! »

« Un pika quoi ?! » « PIKACHUUUU ! »

Les deux sœurs explosent de rire « pas grave , un délire ! »

« Qu'Est-ce qu'un pikachu » Demande le prince . « Trop long à expliquer » « Ne vous plaignez pas , si vous avez des bleus ! »

Les deux guerriers , se regarde l'un et l'autre , un petit sourire complice moqueur illumine leurs visage « Je suis sur qu'on a vu pire » .

« OK ! Vous voulez jouez , alors on vas jouez ensemble ! »

Les jumelles se placent chacune en face d'un adversaire . Les deux saiyans attendent patiemment l'attaque des deux femmes .

Pheabe et Buffy se demandent ce qu'elles vont pouvoir faire avec ces deux armoires à glace en face d'elles .

Soudain , Pheabe attaque Végéta . Elle lui saute dessus et le frappe de toutes ses forces avec ses poings . Végéta n'a même pas pris la peine d'esquiver son attaque .

Ses poings ne sont qu'une caresse sur son corps dur de guerrier .

Buffy prend son courage à deux mains et donne un coup de pied à son adversaire de toutes la force qu'elle a en elle .

Les deux sœurs ont cette horrible impression d'avoir frapper de toutes leurs forces un mur de pierres . Le verdict est sans appel . Elles s'effondrent sur le sol dans une douleur atroce . Pheabe tient sa main qu'elle ne peut plus bouger et qui commence à enfler . Buffy s'assoie sur le sol et regarde sa cheville devenir violette et gonfler rapidement . « Buffy tu vas bien ? » « Oui , mais je crois que je me suis cassée la cheville ! » « Moi je crois que je me suis fait une entorse au poignet ! »

Le rire cruel de Végéta vient perturber leurs réflexion . Pheabe se tourne vers lui en colère . « Q'Est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! » « _Ses yeux , se regard , cette lueurs !Ils sont de toutes beautés ! _Vous êtes tellement faibles et pathétiques ! »

« Végéta , je crois que nous savons leurs niveau de combat ! » Intervient Sangoku .

« Voyons comment vous pouvez contrôler votre Ki ! Détendez vous et concentrez vous sur votre Ki . »

« Qu'Est-ce que s'est ? » « Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquez , vous devez le sentir au fond de vous ».

Les deux sœurs tentent de suivre les conseils de leur aïeul . Pour aidez elles ferment les yeux , et après quelques minutes elles sentent une aura chaleureuse tout autour d'elles et des deux hommes . Les auras des deux saiyans semblent différentes par rapport à la leurs , beaucoup plus fortes et beaucoup plus intenses que la leurs .

« Je les vois toutes les trois » Dit Pheabe . « Et je les ressent » Répond Buffy .

« Bien alors tout n'est pas perdu , alors ! » « Arrêtes Végéta , n'oublis pas qu'elles sont encore novices ! » Défend Sangoku .

« Très bien les petites filles ! Maintenant que vous arrivez à sentir votre Ki et les notre , voyons si vous pouvez les contrôler ! » Ricane le prince .

« Concentrez vous pour faire apparaitre votre énergie dans une main » « Comme ceci » . Végéta tend sa main et une petite boule de Ki commence à se former au creux de sa paume . Au départ , elle est petite et instable , mais elles se stabilise assez rapidement pour grossir de plus en plus jusqu'à la taille d'un pamplemousse .

Les jumelles imites ce qu'elles viennent de voir , mais elles ont beau se concentrer de toutes leurs forces , rien ne vient . Fatiguées de s'être tant concentrées , elles baissent les bras , découragées .

Les deux hommes lisent la déception dans leurs regards .

_« Il faut qu'on leur remonte un peu le moral ! » _Se dit Sangoku .

« Ne vous inquiétez pas , avec un peu d'entrainement je suis sur que vous allez y arriver . N'Est-ce pas Végéta ? » .

Avec ses derniers mots le soldats de troisième classe regarde avec insistance le souverain . Le prince a bien reçu le message . « Ouais , en travaillant dur vous ne pouvez que réussir . En plus vous êtes mes descendantes alors vous ne pouvez pas échouer ! » . Sangoku regarde son compagnon d'arme un peu perplexe .

« Oui tu as raison , ça va les aider grandement de savoir qu'elles ne doivent pas ECHOUER » . « Tu ne peu pas comprendre , tu n'est qu'un imbécile de troisième classe après tout ! » .

Pheabe se rapproche de sa sœur et murmure quelques mots à son oreille .

« Donnes tes mains ! Peut être qu'à deux on aura plus de chance » . « Oui tu as raison peut être qu'à deux on arrivera à contrôler nos pouvoirs plus facilement ».

Les jumelles se mettent face à face et se tiennent les mains . Elles inspirent profondément et ferment les yeux pour se reconcentrer . Végéta et Sangoku sont tant absorbés par leurs dispute qu'ils ne font plus attention aux deux jeunes femmes en face d'eux . Soudain ! Au centre du cercle qu'elles ont créé avec leurs bras et leurs corps , une petit boule Ki apparait enfin . Les deux saiyans stop net leurs conversation . Végéta regarde sa descendance avec beaucoup de fierté .

« Je le savais , elles ne pouvaient pas échouer ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrent les yeux doucement et s'écartent doucement l'une de l'autre . Elles gardent la même position tandis qu'au plus profond d'elles leurs instincts à pris le relais . La petite boule Ki clignote au début puis se stabilise pour s'agrandir enfin et former à présent une petite sphère plus grosse qu'elles .

« ARRETEZ ! VOUS ALLEZ DERUIRE TOUTE LA PLANETE AVEC UNE TEL CONCENTRATION D'ENERGIE ! » Crie Sangoku de toutes ses forces . Le regard sournois de Pheabe et Buffy vers les deux saiyans devient d'un vert beaucoup plus sombre , presque noir . Les deux hommes peuvent même voir une flamme qui danse au fond de leurs yeux . Ils sont prêts pour l'attaque imminente .

En se soutenant l'une et l'autre avec leurs mains , elles ont trouvé le saiyan tapis tout au fond de leurs âmes . Le guerrier impitoyable attend depuis si longtemps de pouvoir sortir de sa cage .

Enfin le vrai combat va pouvoir enfin commencer !

Entre eux le fossé des générations les séparent , mais la même force dans le regard .

Tout les combattants finissent d'évaluer leurs adversaires .

« Méfions nous ! » S'exclame Végéta presque à lui-même .

D'un hochement de tête , Sangoku lui répond . Un nuage de poussière électrique tourne tout autour des deux jeune femmes . La puissance que les deux sœurs génèrent augmente de plus en plus . Elles sont dorénavant prêtes pour le combat , tout leurs sens en éveils . Tout à coup ! Elles attaquent chacune leurs adversaires.

Pheabe se jette sur Végéta et Buffy s'occupe de Sangoku .

Là ou l'équilibre des forces penchait du coté des deux guerriers , il est a présent en équilibre parfait . Les jumelles pourraient bien mener le jeux .

Les deux saiyans doivent se transformer en super saiyans pour garder le dessus .

« Vous allez voir qui sont les MAITRES ! » .

« Toujours aussi orgueilleux , je vois ! » Rétorque Pheabe .

« Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi PETITE FILLE ! »

« BLA BLA BLA ! Tu radote grand père ! »

« Je vais te donner une leçon que tu n'oubliera jamais ! ».

« Parce que vous pensez nous impressionner ! Rétorque Buffy agacée.

Sangoku doit calmer les chose avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent d'avantage .

« Ecoutez , nous avons infiniment plus d'expérience que vous les filles ! » Conseil-t-il. Les jeunes filles échangent un très bref regard imperceptible . Leurs douces chevelures brunes ( j'ai oublié de dire qu'elles étaient redevenues comme au départ mais toujours avec une queue) reprennent leurs teintes rouges et leurs yeux redeviennent d'un noirs de jais . Les deux hommes sont ébahis par leurs beautés .

« Elles apprennent vite ! Je suis vraiment impressionné !»Dit Végéta .

« Elles sont encore novices alors imagine ce qu'elles pourrons faire avec un peu d'entrainement et qu'elles sauront se servir de tous leurs pouvoirs ! Je n'est jamais été aussi fier ! » S'exclame Sangoku .

Le combat commence avec une pluie battante de coup de pieds et de coups de poings . Aucun combattant ne peut avoir le dessus et le combat semble au point mort . Après le pluie de coups vient le déchainement des balles Ki .

Chacun essaie d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre . Les deux guerriers comptent sur leurs forces et sur leurs très grande expériences des combats , tandis que les jumelles comptent sur l'effet de surprise et sur leurs intelligences .

Après quelques heures de luttes acharnée , les jumelles commencent à ressentir l'épuisement . « Regarde Végéta ! On dirait qu'elles vont bientôt manquer d'énergie ! » « Avec leurs manque d'expérience elles ont consommé…. sans compter! Attention à la pane sèche ! Ricane Végéta .

Mais dans la frustration les deux sœurs font appel à une autre source de pouvoir .

Végéta lance une balle Ki assez forte à Pheabe , mais pas assez forte pour tuer , juste pour lui enseigner qui est le patron .

Sangoku attrape Buffy par derrière pour la jeter au sol . Mais malheureusement pour nos deux saiyans , l'impensable se produit !

Pheabe renvoie la balle Ki de Végéta à Sangoku et Buffy s'éclipse pour réapparaitre derrière lui et de l'envoyer s'écraser au sol avec un bon coup de pied bien placer .

Pheabe et Buffy ont pris l'avantage du combat . Elles joignent une ultime fois leurs mains et récitent ensemble une formulent qu'elles inventent .

_**J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés ! Des commentaires ?**_

_**MERCI ! MERCI !**_


	11. Séparées

_**Avant de commencer je tenais à remercier K. Fang-sama pour ses précieux conseils et surtout pour ses gentils compliments qui sont allés droits dans mon cœur.**_

_**Petit rappel :**_

_« Pensées »_

« Paroles »

_**« Moi qui parle »**_

**Chapitre 11 : Séparées**

Pheabe et Buffy se font face l'une et l'autre et se tiennent les mains. Instinctivement, elles mettent leurs pouvoirs en commun et prouver leurs supériorités une bonne fois pour toute aux deux saiyans en face d'elles. Après tout, ils ne sont pas les seuls à être orgueilleuses. Encore un trait familiale qui a traverser le temps.

« Montrons leurs quel est notre véritable pouvoir ! » Dit Pheabe entre ses dents.

« Oui, ils méritent une bonne leçon ! » Répond sa sœur sur le même ton.

Avec ces mots elles lâchent une de leur main et se tournent vers leurs adversaires.

Un regard complice l'une envers l'autre et les mots commencent à sortir de leurs bouches sans même vraiment en avoir conscience.

_« Le passé est le présent _

_Le présent est le passé _

_Transportez nous au temps d'hier _

_Que nos corps et nos âmes voyagent au temps des puissants d'autrefois » _

Un nuage de fumée enveloppe les jumelles et juste avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, Végéta et Goku envoient leurs plus féroces attaques aux deux sœurs.

« FINAL FLASH ! » « KAMEHAMEHAAA ! » Crient ils ensemble .

La puissante énergie lumineuse libérée par Végéta, de couleur bleue se mêle à l'énergie dorée projeté par son frère d'arme.

Ainsi, elles forment une seule et même redoutable attaque contre leurs novices mais redoutables descendantes .

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nuage de poussière se dissipe enfin pour révéler la disparition des deux jeunes femmes.

Les deux guerriers se regardent, perplexes, en essayant de comprendre de qu'il vient de se passer. Ils regardent attentivement tout autour d'eux au cas où leurs plus fortes attaques auraient été déjouées par les deux jeunes femmes .

Et même si il est peu probable qu'elles s'en soient sorties, elles leurs ont prouvé qu'elles étaient de farouches guerrières dignes d'être leurs descendantes.

« Je ne voulait pas les tuer! » Se désole Goku.

« Moi non plus Kakarot ! » Répond le prince qui s'efforce désespérément de garder la tête haute malgré la douleur qu'il ne montrera jamais au fond de son cœur.

Pendant toutes ces années de souffrances, il a toujours rêvé secrètement d'avoir une descendance digne de son rang et de sa race.

L'une de ses plus grandes craintes a toujours été que sa race s'éteigne avec lui. Maintenant il sait que son peuple a survécu malgré tout et que s'est peut être lui qui est la cause de la fin de sa race et de sa famille.

_« IMPARDONABLE ! » _Pense le prince dégouté de lui-même au delas des mots

« Tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Quoi! » Lui répond un Végéta plus qu'agacé.

« Elles nous ressemble beaucoup trop, pour mourir comme ça ! »

« Pour une fois Kakarot j'espère que ton intuition ne te trompe pas! ».

Dans un autre endroit… Pheabe réapparait …..Seule….

« Buffy….BUFFY …Répond je t'en prie ! »

L'endroit est sombre, mais elle peut tout de même distinguer une porte en face d'elle.

« Où suis-je ? Et où est ma sœur ? »

Prudemment, elle se dirige vers la porte, et avant de l'ouvrir elle colle son oreille droite contre le métal froid afin d'avoir peut être quelques indices sur le lieu où elle se trouve.

Elle doit se concentrer pour entendre le son des voix que la porte épaisse atténue beaucoup.

« J'exige que le délais de livraison soit honoré ! »

« Oui mon seigneur! »

_« De quoi parlent ces gens et plus important ….Qui sont-ils ?! » _

Pheabe attend patiemment derrière la porte de ne plus entendre de bruits. Un moment plus tard les bruits de l'autre coté de la porte s'estompent petit à petit jusqu'à disparaitre enfin. La salle qu'elle espionne semble vide, alors elle se risque à jeter un œil discrètement.

_« La curiosité est un vilain défaut ….Mais sans elle l'être humain serait encore dans sa caverne sans feu ni outils ! __**( des paroles très profonde n'Est-ce pas ?)**__ Voyons voir si je peux me repérer et savoir à quel endroit je me trouve et si les personnes que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure sont des amis ou des ennemis !»._

La porte s'ouvre en glissant sur le coté avec juste le bruit de décompression de l'air dans les tuyaux.

Elle entre prudemment dans la grande pièce. Au centre de celle-ci se trouve un trône richement sculpté d'or et de pierres précieuses. Il était véritablement somptueux.

_« A qui peut il appartenir ? » _

Le trône fait face à une grande baie vitrée où apparait des étoiles brillantes qui défilent dans le ciel obscur de l'espace.

_« Un vaisseau ? »_

Pheabe s'approche de la baie vitrée et prend un instant pour admirer la beauté des étoiles étirées par la vitesse du vaisseau spatial.

Elle remarque aussi devant elle une console de pilotage et tout un tas de boutons et voyants lumineux, écrits dans une langue étrangère.

_« Extraterrestre ? »_

Elle prend soudain conscience du danger qui la guette, et cherche un moyen de ne pas donner l'alerte sur sa présence.

Ensuite, une fois qu'elle sera sortie de cet enfer elle pourra chercher sa sœur sans craindre pour sa sécurité.

_« Il me faut une tenue de CAMOUFLAGE ! » _

Elle repère vite une autre porte de l'autre coté de la pièce ou plus exactement CENTRE DE PILOTAGE pour être exacte.

Une chance pour elle de fuir avant d'être repéré.

Au moment ou la porte se referme devant elle, elle aperçoit trois hommes qui entre dans le poste de pilotage qu'elle vient de quitter juste attend.

Elle a juste le temps d'apercevoir rapidement les trois extraterrestres avant que la porte ne se referme.

L'une de ces créatures est plutôt petite et grosse avec la peau rose, une autre a la peau ainsi que les cheveux verts et le troisième, qui semble être leur chef, a la peau violette et deux cornes noires sur la tête.

_« Ces créatures sont des males ou des femelles ? » __**(Pour un œil extérieur je ne pense pas que se soit écrit sur leurs fronts LOL)**_

Une puissante queue se balance majestueusement de gauche à droite en suivant les mouvements de son corps ou de sa propre envie.

Dès que la porte se verrouille, elle prie de tout son cœur pour ne pas avoir été repéré et se met immédiatement à courir droit devant elle.

Quand elle entend le bruit de pas venant d'un autre groupe d'homme, elle se cache dans un renfoncement du couloir.

_« Ils sont tous habillés de la même façon et ils me ressemblent ! Je pourrais passer pour l'un d'eux assez facilement ! LA VOILA MA TENUE DE CAMOUFLAGE ! » _

Dans les couloirs Pheabe croisent énormément d'hommes et seulement quelques femmes. Tous vêtus avec le même uniforme.

_« Des soldats ? Ils portent tous une sorte de juste corps et par-dessus …une armure …avec ou sans épaulettes ? Au moins, ils portent tous des gants blancs ainsi que des bottes blanches aux pieds. Ce serait bête de faire une erreur sur ma tenue de camouflage ! »_

En suivant discrètement les soldats, Pheabe remarque une porte qui s'ouvre et un autre groupe de soldats qui changent d'armures.

_« Des vestiaires ? Il me faut une de leurs armure…Comment vais-je faire pour m'en procurer une sans me faire repérer ?»_

Elle réfléchie un instant tout en regardant les hommes sortir dans le couloir et exhiber leurs toutes nouvelles armures étincelantes.

Pheabe à tout à coup le déclic.

_« Mais oui ! Où mettent-ils leurs armures usagées ? »_

La réponse à cette question ne tarde pas à arriver. Deux jeunes femmes sortent de la même salle, poussant un charriot rempli d'armures brisées ou simplement ébréchées.

_« Où les emmènent-t-elles ? »_

Pheabe est choquée par ce qu'elle voit autour de leurs cous.

Les pauvres femmes portent des colliers de métal qui ORNENT leurs cous ainsi que deux bracelets à chaque poignet, le tout relié par des chaines à gros maillons.

_« DES ESCLAVES S'EST REVOLTANT ! »_

Malgré son indignation, elle suit tout de même les deux esclaves.

Son but premier étant de ne pas donner l'alerte sur sa présence et pour cela il faut qu'elles mettent une de leurs armures misent à la casse qui n'auraient pas trop soufferts si possible, sinon elle essaiera de s'en sortir avec une pirouette de son cru.

_« Buffy avait tort, jouer aux jeux vidéo va beaucoup me servir pour me repérer et agir sans que personnes ne s'en aperçoivent ! »_

Sans le savoir, les deux esclaves conduisent Pheabe à la chambre d'incinération où tout les déchets du vaisseau sont définitivement et irrévocablement détruits et rejeter dans l'espace _**(pas très écolo n'Est-ce pas). **_Heureusement pour Pheabe, lorsqu'elle entre enfin dans la chambre d'incinération, l'incinérateur est déjà en marche et les deux esclaves ont laissées leur chariot en attente sur le coté .

Toutes les armures attendent là patiemment leurs condamnation à mort, à moins que…

Pheabe regarde scrupuleusement chaque armure afin de bien choisir.

Elle ne peut surtout pas prendre une armure trop grande ou trop petite, et une armure trop endommagée éveillerait trop de soupçon sur elle.

Finalement elle trouve son bonheur avec une armure qui n'a reçu que quelques coups et éraflures, mais rien de bien méchant en tout cas.

Elle l'enfile rapidement par-dessus sa tenue d'entrainement.

_« Merci Bulma pour le spandex ! Grace à mon arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-mère je vais passer vraiment inaperçu ! Juste faire attention à ma queue …Mais au fait elle est OU ma QUEUE ! J'ai du la perdre en arrivant ici ! Dommage je m'y était habituée ! Pas le temps de s'apitoyer l'heure est à la survie avant tout !» _

Elle est enfin prête pour jouer la comédie et se faire passer pour l'une d'entre eux, sur un vaisseau extraterrestre. C'est le rôle de sa vie .

Si on lui demande elle dira simplement et innocemment qu'elle est nouvelle et perdu. Alors on lui proposera de visiter le vaisseau ainsi que de changer d'armure.

_« Normal, je suis trop forte, un plan parfait ! »_

Une fois habillée, Pheabe détache ses longs cheveux afin de coller au personnage de rebelle intergalactique.

Elle est très satisfaite de son DEGUISEMENT, dans cette tenue personne ne lui posera la moindre question.

Mais elle se croit beaucoup trop en sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle sort confiante dans le couloir, elle est interpelée avec autorité par une voix très féminine.

Pendant ce temps, sur une autre planète…..

Buffy fait une chute de plusieurs mètres.

« HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir le sol recouvert d'une foret de sapins qui se rapproche d'elle à grande vitesse, et malheureusement pour Buffy, elle n'a pas appris à voler pas voler.

« JE VAIS MOURIR ! NON ! »

Buffy ferme très fort ses yeux et attend sa fin . La collision est inévitable avec la terre mère.

Sa chute est tout de même ralentie un peu par les branches des sapins.

Les cruelles aiguilles déchirent sa peau délicate sans état d'âme.

Et puis vient le sol que son corps heurt violement. Sa tête dans le choc cogne brutalement une grosse pierre.

« PHEABEEEEE ! »

Elle perd connaissance, seule, ses vêtements déchirés et de multiples blessures sur tout son corps. Sa tête saigne abondamment sur le tapis d'épines.

Heureusement pour Buffy, deux chasseurs satisfaits de leur journée de chasse, sont de retour chez eux en volant tranquillement dans le ciel du soir.

Ils avaient pris leurs temps pour traquer un Lizorum adulte. La bête était énorme de plusieurs tonne . Un Lizorum ressemble à un tigre à dents de sabre terrestre de la taille d'un mammouth mais avec trois yeux et sans poils . Bien que se soit un très gros animal , sa chaire et tendre et très parfumée .

Mais rien de bien compliquer à chasser lorsqu'on est un noble guerrier saiyan de première classe.

Les deux saiyans s'étaient connus lors d'une purge sur une autre planète , et ils étaient devenus très proche lorsque Butternut à couvert Mélano lors d'une rixe avec d'autres guerriers saiyans au sujet d'une femme que chacun voulaient emporter pour satisfaire un besoin urgent de luxure. Ils avaient montré plus de force et de pouvoir que les autres et remportés leurs trophée aux yeux et à la barbe de tous . Ce jour là , ils ont sellé leurs amitié dans le corps terrifié de la pauvre jeune femme . Les mains sales du sang de ses compatriotes caressaient ses seins et l'intérieur de ses cuisses brutalement , et sans la moindre douceur , elle n'était plus qu'une poupée en vie seulement pour écarter les cuisses et pour qu'ils puissent prendre leurs plaisirs jusqu'à complète satisfaction . La pauvre jeune fille finie par échapper à la réalité en s'évanouissant . Les deux hommes ont continué leurs viole sans ménagement . La semence et le sang de leurs pauvre victime coule le long des ses cuisses .Toute la nuit , ils ont ravagé la pure jeune femme à tour de rôle prenant sa virginité au passage et au petit matin ils lui ont pris sa vie , abrégeant ainsi ses souffrances .

La chasse pour ce genre d'homme n' est qu'un jeu, et plus la proie est féroce plus le jeu est intéressant .

Les deux hommes ne peuvent être que fière de leurs efforts , ce soir il vont manger de la viande fraiche après une journée bien remplie .

Quand soudain , un cri à glacer le sang résonne tout autour deux .

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Ils s'arrêtent en plein vol , tous leurs sens aux aguets , prêts à attaquer et à se défendre si besoin est .

« Tu as entendu ? » Dit Butternut en déplaçant la carcasse sans vie du Lizorum sur son dos afin de pouvoir de défendre plus facilement .

« Ouais ! On dirait le cri d'un gros animal en difficulté ! » Répond Mélano .

« Allons voir se serait dommage de gâcher de la bonne viande attrapée aussi facilement ! On invitera le prince ou sa garde Nappa ! »

Butternut et Mélano volent donc à très grande vitesse vers la source du cri en espérant que les charognards ne sont pas arrivés trop vite sur les lieux . En arrivant au dessus de la zone , ils cherchent à localiser leurs seconde proie avec précision .

« Regardes ce doit être là , il y a des branches brisées ! » Dit Butternut à son compagnon .

« De quel animal s'agit il ? » S'interroge Mélano .

« Je l'ignore , mais il doit certainement voler et avoir été blessé en plein vol pour casser des branches à la cime des arbres ! »

Les deux saiyans ont déjà l'eau à la bouche en pensant à l'excellent repas qu'ils vont pouvoir faire et si la proie est suffisamment grosse ils pourraient même , peut être invité le prince où Nappa .

Ils descendent doucement le long du sapin aux branches brisées . Leurs pieds touchent le sol tout d'abord avec la pointe de leurs bottes puis vient leurs talons . Ce sont des guerriers et des chasseurs qui ont l'habitude de ne pas faire le moindre bruits et ainsi ne pas effrayer une proie potentielle intéressante ou selon la situation avertir une ennemi de leurs présence .

« Il est forcément tombé au sol , mais où ? Je ne le vois pas ! » Dit Mélano .

Butternut l'aperçoit enfin .

« Je ne crois pas que cet animal soit comestible ! »

« Pourquoi ! »

« Regardes ! »

L'indexe de Butternut se lève dans la direction d'un être humain en mauvais état , allongé sur le sol .

Les deux guerriers de première classe s'approchent lentement .

« C'EST UNE FEMME ! » S'écrient ils en même temps .

« Elle est belle ! » S'exclame Mélano dont le désir pour la jeune femme commençait à faire parler de lui .

« Oui d'une grande beauté ! » Butternut était hypnotisé par la créature céleste dont le corps sans vie réclamait des soins au plus vite.

« Est-ce une esclave qui se serait perdu ? Et que lui serait il arrivé ? » Demande Mélano perplexe face à la situation .

Butternut réfléchi un instant avant de répondre .

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question tout comme toi ! Mais ramenons la dans l'infirmerie du palais , il doit y avoir un réservoir de libre et ensuite nous n'aurons plus qu'à lui demander simplement !»

« Tu as raison ! Comme tu es chargé avec le Lizorum pars devant et informe les médecin de garde , de l'arrivée d'un blessé grave ! Quand à moi je te suis avec notre blessée ! »

« OK ! »

Avant de partir le guerrier admire un instant la déesse aux cheveux long couchée sur le sol . Et puis il sort de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entend un faible gémissement de la belle .

« MMMmmmmm…. »

Butternut prend son envole et se retourne un instant avant de prendre le chemin du palais .

« Ne traine pas en route ! Ce serait dommage qu'elle meurt ! »

Après ses mots qui ont sonné presque comme un avertissement , il prend son envole à pleine vitesse .

Mélano s'approche de la jeune femme , pose un genou à terre et le plus délicatement possible _**( pour un saiyan ) **_il passe un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre à l'arrière de son dos . Quand il est sur que sa prise est assez solide , il l'a soulève du sol jusqu'à lui . Sa tête bascule dans le creux de son cou .

« Ne vous inquiétez pas vous serez bientôt sur pied….Qui que vous soyez ! »

« Hrrrnnn ! »

Buffy souffrait énormément de ses multiples blessures et tout ce

qu'elle pouvait faire s'était de gémir avant de s'évanouir dans les bras musclés du guerrier .

Mélano prend à son tour le chemin du palais ,mais à vitesse très réduite pour ne pas aggraver les blessures de la jeune femme.

En arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie Butternut attendait impatiemment les bras croisés.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

« Oui, j'ai du voler lentement à cause de ses blessures, je ne voulais pas risquer de les aggraver davantage ! »

« Oui en effet tu as eu raison, il vaut mieux être prudent ! J'ai cru que tu avais profité de cette créature de rêve avant d'être sur de son identité ! »

« Je ne suis pas idiot ! Pour qui me prends tu ?! » Répond sèchement Mélano vexé du manque de confiance de son ami .

Les guerriers entrent dans l'infirmerie, le médecin présent lui montre un réservoir vide et une table d'examen.

« Messieurs, veuillez déshabiller la patiente avant de l'installer dans le réservoir numéro quatre ! »

Les deux hommes bavent littéralement devant la superbe jeune femme qu'ils vont voir dans toute sa splendeur .

Ils avaient gouté et senti la peau de bien des femmes dans leurs vie, saiyans ou exotiques, mais jamais ils n'avaient eu en face d'eux un met aussi délicat que celui-ci .

Mélano est le premier à reprendre ses esprits . Il pause le corps sans vie qu'il tient fermement dans ses bras sur la table froide . Il fait un signe bref à son ami pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur et vienne l'aider .

Butternut cligne des yeux trois fois pour revenir à la réalité et se place aux pieds de la jeune ensorceleuse .

« Drôle d'uniforme ! Il ressemble aux nôtres mais il est en fait très différent! » Ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Butternut lorsqu'il pose sa main sur sa botte et commence à tirer dessus pour faire sortir son pied .

« Pas plus bizard que ses mains ! Elle ne porte pas de gans et pourtant ses mains ne sont ni calleuses , ni abimées par les combats! »

« Peut être que se n'est pas une guerrière ? Mais qui ?»

Une infirmière s'approche des deux hommes pour offrir un peu de décence à la jeune blessée .

« Merci messieurs ,mais je pense que je vais m'occuper de cette patiente à votre place ! »

Les deux guerriers se regardent l'un et l'autre avant de hocher la tête .

« Oui en effet je pense que se sera préférable…Pour elle! » Dit Mélano entre ses dents serrées par le désir brulant de posséder la jeune beauté en face de lui .

Avant de quitter la pièce Butternut regarde l'infirmière par-dessus son épaule et lui ordonne sèchement .

« N'oublies pas de faire un test ADN , je veux savoir qui est cette femme ! »

Les deux hommes jettent un dernier regard sur l'infirmière avant de quitter l'infirmerie .

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre . N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me donner votre avis . Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement . **_


	12. Problèmes partie1

_**Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de pousser un petit coup de gueule ! Je sais que j'ai quelques lecteurs et croyez moi j'en suis vraiment très heureuse et fière ! Mais se serait super si ces mêmes personnes voulaient bien laissez quelques commentaires , se serait vraiment très agréable pour moi ! Sachez que trouver des idées , une intrigue qui tient la route n'est pas si facile que ça !**_

_**Franchement je ne demande pas grand-chose ! Dites moi se que vous pensez de mon écriture , je pourrais ainsi savoir se qui plait ou pas et m'améliorer !**_

_**Je suis quelqu'un de très humble et je sais accepter les critiques et les conseils !**_

_**Voilà ce que j'avais à dire avant la suite des aventures !**_

**Chapitre 12 : Problèmes partie 1/2**

Pheabe est interpelée avec autorité par un homme à la voix très féminine .

Elle est stoppée net dans son élan et réfléchie à grande vitesse sur ce qu'elle va dire.

_« MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! Vite il me faut une excuse en béton !»_

La jeune femme se tourne lentement et prend une profonde inspiration pour mettre ses idées en place avant de jouer la plus belle scène de sa vie .

_« Que le spectacle commence ! Voyons si je peux embobiner des extraterrestres ! »_

Elle prend l'air le plus faussement gêné possible et d'une voix timide et tremblante , elle répond en baissant la tête sur sa poitrine .

« Je me suis perdue …. Et je suis nouvelle ….Votre majesté …. Je veux dire votre altesse …. »

Son malaise évident fait rire aux éclats l'extraterrestre aux cornes noires .

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je dois avouer qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas ri comme ça jeune fille ! »

« Prosternes toi devant ton maitre ! » Crie le soldat à la peau rose .

« Du calme Dodoria , vous allez effrayer ce petit animal ! »

« Bien maitre ! Souhaitez vous que je l'emmène à l'aile des esclaves mon seigneur ?»

« Vous ai-je DEMANDE quoi que ce soit ! » Répond il sèchement .

« Non mais… »

« TAIS TOI IMBECILE ! »

Pheabe regarde la scène qui ce déroule sous ses yeux . Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux .

La jeune femme voit un soldat qui semble pourtant très fort , avoir tellement peur qu'il rentre sa tête dans ses épaules de plus en plus .

_« Si il continue , il va ressembler à une tortue rose ! » _

Cette pensée déclenche un fou rire de Pheabe _**( Et oui parfois on a des fous rires pour des conneries).**_

« HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Trop drôle vraiment !»

Les deux hommes se tournent pour faire face à la jeune femme , surpris d'avoir été la cause de son hilarité subite .

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous fait autant rire ma chère ? »

Pheabe reprend vite ses esprits . Elle doit donner le change aux deux hommes .

Elle tousse une fois pour s'éclaircir la voix et répond innocemment d'une voix mielleuse .

« Veuillez m'excuser , j'ai juste eu une étrange pensée ! »

« Oui , et bien reprenons à l'endroit où nous en étions ! Que disions nous déjà…..A oui….Tout me revient à présent …. Vous disiez être perdue ….Et bien pour être honnête je vous comprends ce vaisseau est gigantesque et on s'y perd facilement malheureusement ! » Dit il en s'approchant de la beauté en face de lui .

« Oui …Très grand …Et surtout avoir le sens de l'orientation m'aurait beaucoup aidée ! » Répond Pheabe sans vraiment avoir prêté attention à ce qui vient d'être dit.

Freeza comme son frère ainé Coola sont les fils du roi Cold , et donc en tant que princes de sang ils ont eu une éducation princière ainsi qu'une éducation guerrière . Le roi Cold a toujours exigé la meilleur des éducations pour ses héritiers . Après tout , ses fils ne peuvent en aucun cas régner sur l'univers sans manières ou avec des manières de roturiers de basse caste .

Pheabe ne sait absolument pas qui sont ces trois hommes en face d'elle . La seule chose qu'elle a tout de suite compris , s'est que l'extraterrestre rose , avec la queue et les cornes noires est à coup sur leur chef ou peut être leur roi qui sait .

La jeune femme sursaute lorsque le bout d'une queue chaude serpente doucement le long de sa hanche et de sa cuisse . Freeza est aujourd'hui d'humeur très taquine et joueur . La créature divine en face de lui fera certainement un excellent adversaire de jeu . De plus , il a envi de commencer une partie d'un jeu de stratégie très spéciale appelé ….SEDUCTION !

Pheabe claque violement le bout de sa queue d'un revers de main . Ses yeux prennent immédiatement une couleurs plus sombres , tandis que son regard lance à l'extraterrestre un avertissement non verbal .

Le fils du roi Cold reçoit parfaitement le message mais n'est pas près d' abandonner la bataille . La lutte va être très divertissante , il en est certain , la jeune dame en face de lui est loin d'être conquise .

« Que diriez vous d'une petite promenade en ma compagnie , je pourrais ainsi vous faire visiter tout le vaisseau PERSONNELLEMENT ! »

« Oui ….Mais avant tout peut être pouvez vous me dire une chose ? »

« Quelle chose , ma chère ? »

« Qui êtes vous , je veux dire après tout , je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! »

L'homme sous le charme , n'a jamais dans sa vie entière rencontré quelqu'un qui ne sait rien de lui ou de sa famille . Pour lui s'est une grande première . Est ce le destin qui a mis cette déesse sous ses ordres ?

« Je manque à tout mes devoirs en effet ! Je suis Lord Freeza et je suis le souverain incontesté de cette partie de la galaxie ! » Disant cela il s'incline tel un gentleman parfait , ce qui surprend les deux soldats qui se gardent bien d'intervenir mais écarquillent leurs yeux sous le choc d'un tel comportement qui n'est certainement pas dans les habitudes de leurs seigneur et maitre .

« Je vous présente mes laquais préférés ! » Il désignent négligemment les deux hommes d'une main , sans le moindre respect ou la moindre considération pour eux.

« Voici Zarbon . » L'homme est plutôt bel homme . La peau de son visage d'un vert tendre ressort grâce à ses cheveux longs verts coiffés en tresse lâche qui tombent négligemment sur son épaule . Il est véritablement l'incarnation du prince charmant des conte de fée .

A l'annonce de son nom il s'incline très légèrement pour saluer la jeune dame .

« Et voici Dodoria . » Cette fois ci cet homme n'a rien physiquement d'un prince . Il est rose , gros et bien plus petit qu'elle . Il est sans conteste l'exacte opposé de l'homme nommé Zarbon .

« Maintenant puis je savoir à mon tour à qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ? » Dit il avec des manières impeccables .

« Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore présentée , je m'appelle Pheabe et je viens de la planète Atlantis **(petite touche perso ****J)**! » Répond elle .

Après avoir réfléchie , elle révèle tout de même son prénom , ne voyant pas le danger d'un tel aveux , mais par prudence , Pheabe préfère inventer une planète natale par pure précaution .

Freeza prend sa main délicatement dans la sienne et avec la plus grande prestance , il pose un doux baisé sur le dos de sa main .

« Enchantez de vous connaitre My Lady. »

« De même My Lord . »

« Alors à présent que nous nous sommes présentés comme il se doit , accepteriez vous de m'accompagner dans ma promenade ? »

« Avec la plus grande joie ! » _« Mais qui Est-ce type ? J'ai vraiment besoin de faire très attention ce type n'a pas l'air très commode , même si pour l'instant je n'ai vraiment rien à lui reprocher ! »_

« Alors veuillez me suivre ! » Dit il en offrant son bras comme le plus parfait des gentleman .

Freeza et Pheabe marchent ensemble le long des différents couloirs du vaisseau . Il prend même le temps de lui faire visiter chaque pièces l'une après l'autre .

Pendant ce temps , ils sont toujours suivis par Zarbon et Dodoria qui restent toujours à environ cinquante mètre derrière eux .

Pheabe ne s'attend pas à faire une aussi longue promenade et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir au niveau de ses pieds et dans ses jambes . Elle ne veut pas le dire mais bientôt ses jambes ne pourront plus la porter .

Son hôte l'observe attentivement du coin de l'œil .

Pheabe regarde un instant les deux hommes derrière eux .

« Sont-ils obligés de nous suivre ainsi , je dois avouer qu'ils me mettent mal à l'aise! » Dit la jeune femme de plus en plus gêner de toute cette attention à son égard .

« Oui vous avez raison , mes LAQUAIS sont toujours à mes pieds et j'en oublie souvent leurs existences ! »

« Laquais ? » Répète-t-elle tout bas choquée par de tel propos .

Elle ose tout de même un autre regard sur les deux hommes , et leurs réaction en dit long sur son hôte . Malgré le choc évident des paroles de leur chef , ils ne bougent pas d'un seul pouce . Ils sont terrifiés au delas des mots . Cela ne fait aucun doute pour Pheabe que cet homme règne par la force brute et par la peur .

Freeza renvoya ses hommes d'un geste , et reste enfin seul avec la plus agréable compagnie .

« Je suis navré que mes laquais vous aient importunés ! »

_« Comme dit l'adage : '' Prudence est mère de sureté '' . Méfions nous de cet homme il est dangereux ! » _Pense Pheabe .

« Ce n'est rien je vous assure . » Répond elle aussi naturellement que possible .

« Faisons encore quelques pas , voulez vous? Je souhaite vous montrez mon havre de paix en ce lieu . Vous me direz se que vous en pensez ! »

« Ho ! Vraiment ! »

Freeza offre de nouveau son bras à la jeune demoiselle , et la conduit dans les méandres des couloirs sans fin de son propre vaisseau . Ils ont parcouru plusieurs kilomètres et Pheabe fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa fatigue .

Freeza a l'habitude de scruter la moindre fatigue ou faiblesse de ses adversaires, et il a remarqué l'épuisement de la jeune beauté à ses cotés .

Apparemment la jeune dame n'est pas du genre à montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse . En tout cas elle essaie et cela ne la rend que plus désirable à ses yeux .

_« En voilà une qui mérite un peu de mon attention , sinon…. Et bien….Je verrais en temps voulu! » _

Après avoir traversé un ultime couloir , Freeza et Pheabe se trouvent nez à nez avec une large porte sculpter de la même façon que le trône dans la salle de pilotage .

_« Cet endroit doit beaucoup compter pour lui ! » _Ne peut elle s'empêcher de penser en voyant la porte richement sculpter .

Devant la porte , un garde d'au moins deux mètres de haut interdit l'accès à l'entrée à toutes personnes non autorisée . Il est l'incarnation de l'idée que l'on se fait d'un garde . Grand , taillé en V , le torse musclé mis en valeur par deux sangle de cuir cloutées qui traverses en croix ses pectoraux saillants , l'armure de base cache le haut de ses cuisses puissantes ainsi que sa virilité , ses cheveux blonds coupés courts .

_« WAOUH ! Ce type ressemble à un dieu grec ! »_ Pheabe admire un instant la perfection masculine .

En apercevant son seigneur et maitre l'homme pousse les lourds battants de la porte et se décale sur le coté puis laisse le passage libre pour accéder au solarium , le tout avant même que Freeza en ai donné l'ordre .

Freeza regarde encore une fois la jeune beauté . Cette femme reste pour lui un véritable mystère qu'il compte bien élucider .

Pheabe ne peut qu'admirer une infime partie du paradis qui se cache derrière cette entrée imposante .

Freeza entre le premier balançant sa queue de droite à gauche nonchalamment et , d'un signe tête invite son invité à le suivre .

A l'intérieur , des animaux de toutes formes et de toutes tailles , certains avec des plumes et d'autres avec leurs pelages aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes .

Des centaines de plantes et de fleurs aux formes et aux couleurs les plus attrayantes les unes que les autres dégagent les plus purs des parfums enivrants .

Pheabe ne peut absolument pas définir la grandeur de la salle , à l'intérieur tout est surréaliste et grandiose .

« Je suis sans nul doute impressionnée , je ne vous imaginais pas appréciant ce genre d'endroit ! »

« Oui j'ai voulu amener à moi les beautés de l'univers , même l'empereur de l'univers a besoin de se ressourcer de temps en temps! » Répond il en riant .

Pheabe reste silencieuse à son commentaire car elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas faire de réponse modérée . Mais elle roule discrètement les yeux d'agacement .

« Après une promenade comme la notre que diriez vous d'un diner où nous pourrions continuer notre conversation devant un bon diner et quelques verres de mon vin préféré ! » Dit il dans le but de continuer la bataille engagée avec la créature exquise présente à ses cotés . La proposition a aussi pour objectif d'offrir un temps de repos à la jeune dame épuisée , sans pour autant malmener son orgueil .

« Volontiers ! Mais si vous me le permettez je souhaiterais changer de vêtements avant le diner ! »

Pheabe est très loin d'être bête et elle a depuis longtemps compris ce qui se passe .

_« Nous allons être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu ! »_

« Bien entendu ! J'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher à vingt heure . Est-ce que l'heure vous convient ? »

« Oui parfaitement ! Mais j'ai une autre demande …Un peu embarrassante … »

« Je vous écoute , dite moi ma chère ! »

« Et bien voilà , comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure , je viens d'arriver et je suis nouvelle , je n'ai ni chambre , ni vêtements de rechanges…. Où pourrais je trouver ce dont j'ai besoin ! »

« Je manque vraiment à tout mes devoirs en tant qu'hôte ! Je vais de ce pas donner des ordres ! »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire , un merci me semble beaucoup trop peu ! »

Freeza tourne juste sa tête vers le garde qui était resté devant la porte encore grande ouverte , et sans même lui faire face il lui ordonne sans élever la voix .

« Vous ! Allez chercher un esclave ! »

« Mais maitre si je quitte mon poste que va garder la porte! »

« IDIOT ! FAIT CE QUE JE TE DIS ! »

« Bien mon seigneur ! »

Le garde obéi immédiatement face à l'ordre directe qu'il vient de recevoir .

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une esclave , qui s'agenouille dès qu'elle aperçoit son maitre et attend ses exigences le visage et les yeux fixés au sol dans la soumission totale .

La femme esclave porte une tunique simple dont le tissus grossier est relié sur le devant par une simple corde épaisse .

En regardant mieux la jeune esclave Pheabe estime qu'elle doit avoir à peut près son âge . Son dos est vouté malgré son jeune âge et Pheabe peut apercevoir quelques cicatrices sur ses bras et son cou . Elle voudrait bien voir son visage et ses yeux mais la femme les cache avec ses cheveux violets mis long qui le cachent presque comme pour se protéger du regard des autres .

_« Elle doit beaucoup souffrir d'être esclave ! »_

« TOI ! Montres ses appartements à mon invitée ! Tu la servira comme tu me sert ou crains ma colère ! COMPRIS ! »

« Oui mon seigneur. » Dit elle d'une toute petite voix à peine audible .

L'extraterrestre , tend une main doucement vers la jeune dame pour ne pas l'effrayer puis attend quelques minutes qu'elle lui prenne la main .

Le regard Pheabe fait un va et vient entre la main qui est tendue vers elle et les yeux rouges flamboyant fixés sur elle . Après quelques secondes d'hésitation qui semblent être une éternité elle reprend ses esprits et prend délicatement la main levée devant elle .

_« Qui est elle ? Cette jeune femme a des manières de la haute société , ce qui la rend encore un peu plus mystérieuse ._

_Comment a-t-elle dit que s'appelait sa planète déjà …Oui Atlantis…Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir conquis une planète de ce nom ! Mais J'ai un grand royaume ! Je ferais quelques recherches plus tard … »_

« Cette esclave va vous conduire à vos appartement….. »

« Merci. »

En s'approchant , Pheabe voit enfin le visage de la jeune esclave . Ses yeux sont étonnamment de la même couleur que ses cheveux . Elle a un joli visage mais son regard semble éteint de toute vie , de toute joie . Quand aux cicatrices qu'elle a aperçu à l'instant , certaines sembles ressentes et d'autre très anciennes .

Pheabe a un élan de compassion qui traverse son âme quand elle comprend que l'esclave en face d'elle a très probablement été battu depuis des mois voir des années. Pheabe fait un léger sourire de reconnaissance à la jeune fille .

La jeune esclave lui rend son sourire et passe devant Pheabe pour lui montrer le chemin .

Freeza regarde les deux femmes quitter le solarium , ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de descendre le long de la nuque gracieuse , puis prolonger son regard doucement vers son dos pour arriver enfin aux courbes douces de ses fesses .

Il n'y a pas de doute , la femme nommée Pheabe lui plait !

Dans les couloirs Pheabe rencontre des soldats , surpris de rencontrer une tel beauté sur un vaisseau de guerre .

« Regardez un peu ce que nous avons là ! » S'exclame un homme lorsque son regard croise la jeune femme tout à fait à son gout .

L'homme ne prête même pas attention à l'esclave , toute son attention se trouve fixée sur Pheabe .

« Venez avec nous vous amusez un peu , les bons moments de détente sont rare à bord du vaisseau , profitez en ! »

« Non merci , j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir et vous n'en faites pas parti ! »

« Quels genres de projets pouvez vous donc avoir qui seraient plus intéressants que de venir passer la meilleur soirée de votre vie en ma compagnie ?! »

A ce moment Pheabe ne désire qu'une seule chose . Remettre cet imbécile à sa place et elle sait comment .

« Si vous voulez tout savoir , j'ai reçu une invitation à diner de quelqu'un d'important … »

Elle laisse en suspend sa phrase délibérément et attend la réaction de l'homme .

Sa réaction est exactement ce qu'elle a prévu .

L'homme tel un animal qui va mettre à mort sa proie , s'approche de la jeune femme , ses mains caressent lentement ses épaules douces et ses narines captent le doux parfum de ses cheveux .

« Qui vous a fait cette invitation ma colombe ! » Roucoule l'homme près de son oreille .

« HO !… Quelqu'un que vous devez certainement connaitre … » Continue-t-elle innocemment.

« A oui! » Ses mains calleuses glissent doucement de ses épaules jusqu'à la douceur de ses bras nus . « Et qui est donc cette personne que je suis sensé connaitre et qui mérite votre attention ! »

Pheabe jubile intérieurement et regarde l'esclave à coté d'elle qui n'a rien dit depuis le début . Certains regards valent mieux que certaines paroles et l'esclave comprend tout de suite où sa nouvelle maitresse veut en venir .

Elle prend donc la parole .

« Ma maitresse est attendue par sa majesté et nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps avec vous si elle veut être prête à temps ! »

L'homme blanchie tout à coup .

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes l'invité du seigneur Freeza ! » Dit l'homme avec la terreur clairement lisible dans ses yeux .

« Oui pourquoi ? »

Les deux femmes quittent l'homme figé dans la terreur et le laisse seul dans le couloir lumineux .

Quand elles sont hors de vu de l'homme , elles se mettent à rire ensemble comme si elles était des amies de longue date . Pheabe réalise en s'essuyant les larmes qui coulent librement de ses yeux , qu'elle ignore le nom de la jeune esclave qui rie de bon cœur à ses cotés .

« Au fait , dis moi , comment t'appelles tu ? » Demande doucement Pheabe de peur d'effrayer la jeune fille qui semble pour l'instant sortir de sa coquille et reprendre pour un instant le gout de vivre .

La jeune fille se fige , et baisse immédiatement la tête

« Parrrr….pardon madame j'ai oublier à qui je m'adressais…. »

« Du calme …ai-je l'air si terrifiante que ça ! »

« Non madame….je… »

« Alors appelle moi Pheabe! »

« D'accord madame …Heu …je veux dire Pheabe . »

« Maintenant je voudrais savoir ton nom afin de savoir comment je doit t'appeler , se sera beaucoup plus simple ! Tu ne crois pas? »

« Oui ! Je m'appelle Rose. »

« Contente de faire ta connaissance Rose , quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai vingt ans . »

« Comme moi , s'est super ! Nous allons pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance toutes les deux !»

« Je suis contente moi aussi! »

Rose conduit Pheabe à travers plusieurs couloirs éclairés avec des lumières de couleurs intenses et vives . Elles traversent enfin une grande entrée aussi richement sculptée que la porte du solarium . De part et d'autre de la porte , deux soldats vêtus de la même façon que le garde qui protège l'entrée du solarium . En voyant les deux femmes s'approcher ils se retournent et poussent les lourds battants de la portes . Comme toujours la pauvre Rose est totalement ignorée , mais lorsque Pheabe passe devant eux , ils inclinent légèrement la tête en avant en signe de respect .

« Soyez la bienvenue Lady Pheabe ! » Disent ils à l'unisson .

« Hein ! Comment me connaissent ils ? »

« Mon seigneur a du donner des ordres je suppose … »

« Oui s'est logique , tu as raison ! »

L'autre coté de l'entrée n'a rien avoir avec le reste du vaisseau . Chaque fois que le regard de Pheabe se pose quelque part elle ne peut être qu'ébloui par l'endroit .

Le plafond du couloir est recouvert de magnifiques fresques représentants des guerriers extraterrestres dans divers positions de combats . Les murs sont tapissés de couleurs rouge sang et les quelques portes le long du couloir sont en or gravés de formes géométriques différentes . Les lumières sont beaucoup moins agressives pour les yeux . Toute cette partie du vaisseau crie luxe et richesse .

« Suivez moi Lady , je vous conduit à vos appartements ! Nous y sommes presque ils sont au bout du couloir !»

Rose s'arrête devant une porte . Elle pousse le battant et laisse Pheabe entrer et découvrir la pièce . Sur le coté droit de la porte il y a un lecteur de paumes mais il a été déverrouillé juste avant leurs arrivées , certainement par l'un des gardien . La jeune fille aux cheveux violets pousse simplement , sans effort , le battant de la porte avant de laisser Pheabe entrer la première . Dès que Pheabe passe le pas de la porte la lumière s'enclenche automatiquement lorsqu'elle détecte l'énergie de quelqu'un , illuminant la pièce d'une lumière douce et tamisée . Pheabe écarquille les yeux devant tant de beauté . Le plafond de la pièce rivalise de beauté et de luxe avec celui du couloir . Des fresques colorées encadrées de bas relief d'or ajoute au charme du salon . Les murs sont entièrement recouverts de lambris en bois précieux polis ainsi que de magnifique tapisseries pour ajouter un peu de chaleur au lieu . Quand au sol , il est recouvert de grandes dalles en parquet lustrées de différentes teintes pour former un dessin de toute beauté au sol . Pheabe fait le tour de la pièce et découvre deux autres portes cachées derrière des tapisseries . La salle , où elles sont entrées en premier , est un petit salon avec quatre énormes poufs servant de fauteuils autour d'une petite table basse au fond du salon . Un mini bar avec un réfrigérateur rempli de boissons alcoolisées ou non , facilement accessible à toutes personnes assises sur l'un des confortables poufs . A l'opposé de celui-ci , se trouve une bibliothèque avec quelques ouvrages sur des étagères écrits dans différentes langues parlées dans la galaxie . Le salon est suffisamment spacieux pour faire penser à un grand appartement terrien . Des plantes exotiques , que Pheabe a déjà vu dans le solarium et dont le parfum délicat se propage dans toute la pièce .

« Waouh ! Je suis impressionnée ! » Ne peut se retenir Pheabe en voyant le salon richement décoré .

Rose conduit sa jeune maitresse à la première porte cachée derrière une grande tapisserie brodée de fils d'or et d'argent . L'esclave ouvre la porte qui donne sur une chambre immensément grande , au centre de celle ci un lit rond , fait de centaines de coussins doux . Devant l'un des angles se trouve un grand paravent tout aussi richement décoré que le reste . Rose écarte un peu l'un des coté du paravent pour faire apparaitre encore une autre porte cachée qui donne sur une salle de bain digne d'un roi . Toute la salle de bain est un gros bloc de marbre vert sculpté dont la baignoire et les deux lavabos ont été creusés et polis soigneusement . En dessous , du magnifique miroir se trouve un placard avec différents savons et champoings ainsi que plusieurs serviettes douces . Les robinets sont faits d'or ainsi que le contour du miroir . A la sortie de la baignoire se trouve un tapis moelleux noir pour correspondre à la décoration du lieu .

_« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Pourquoi ! » _Se demande la jeune femme à la mèche rebelle bleue qui retombe sans cesse sur son nez .

« Maintenant que je vous ai montré vos appartements , puis je madame , vous suggérez de choisir une tenue adéquate pour le diner dans le dressing . » Lui conseil Rose en lui indiquant le chemin du dressing de sa main afin qu'elle choisisse une robe . Elle lui montre la direction d'une autre porte juste à coté de la salle de bain .

« Bon très bien ! Voyons ce que je vais porter au diner ce soir ! »

Pheabe écarquille les yeux devant la porte ouverte du dressing . Elle a devant ses yeux des centaines de tenues différentes . Elle a le choix horrible entre plusieurs robes de coupes différentes longues ou courtes , dans autant de tissus différents qu'il est possible d'imaginer même dans les rêves les plus fous . Il y a aussi quelques ensembles combinaisons pantalons , des pantalons simples , des jupes ….

« Comment vais-je choisir s'est un cauchemar ou un rêve qui tourne mal »!

« Que se passe-t-il , madame ! Puis je vous aider ? »

« Oui volontier je ne suis pas habituée à avoir autant de choix dans mon armoire ! »

Un sourire apparait sur le visage de la jeune esclave . Sa maitresse doit être quelqu'un de spécial pour ne jamais avoir vu un dressing comme celui-ci .

« Allez vous rafraichir dans la salle de bain pendant que je trouve ce qu'il vous faut pour plaire à se majesté Freeza ! »

Pheabe entre dans la salle de bain en faisant une grimace lorsqu'elle entend nom de celui qui l'a invité à diner . Même si elle le cache de toute ses forces , elle n'aime pas cet homme . Il a été plus que charmant avec elle…. S'est juste qu'il l'a met très mal à l'aise , sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi .

Elle cherche quelques explications dans sa mémoires mais ne trouve rien à lui reprocher mis à part qu'il a été très entreprenant avec elle , mais rien de bien méchant en tout cas . Et puis elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'essayer … Libre à elle de faire comprendre qu'il n' arrivera jamais à ses fins et que s'est peine perdue pour lui .

Dans la salle de bain , elle bouche le fond de la baignoire puis fait couler l'eau à température idéale . Une fois que l'eau est à un niveau acceptable , elle commence à retirer chaque vêtements un à un , les plie délicatement sur le rebord du lavabo puis prend un savon et un shampooing dans le placard en dessous . Leurs parfums lui rappelle la maison qui lui manque terriblement et surtout sa sœur qu'elle n'a pas vu . Elle se demande où est Buffy et si elle va bien . Elle est très inquiète pour sa sœur car d'habitude elle arrive à sentir si tout va bien ou si elle est en danger , mais là s'est comme si elle était seul .

_« Est elle en toute sécurité ? »_

Toutes ses pensées vont à sa sœur tandis qu'elle rentre doucement dans la baignoire .

Elle teste la température de l'eau du bout de ses orteils , puis sourie d'extase pure en expirant lentement l'air de ses poumons tandis qu'elle plonge tout doucement dans le liquide chaud . La jeune femme compte bien profiter de ce moment de détente dont elle a tant besoin .

« Mmmmm ! Enfin un peu de détente ! »

La jeune beauté fait couler un peu de shampooing dans sa main et masse son cuir chevelu pour faire mousser ses cheveux . Une fois que ses cheveux sont pleins de mousse parfumée , elle les roule en chignon sur le haut de sa tête afin de laver le reste de son corps .

Pheabe prend dans sa main le pain de savon et le porte à ses narines pour humer le parfum qui sera bientôt sur sa peau . Un délicat parfum de fleurs sauvages emplies ses sens en un instant . La jeune femme commence a faire mousser le savon entre ses mains puis le fait glisser le long de son bras jusqu'aux épaules puis redescend lentement vers ses mains . Elle s'attarde un instant sur ses avant bras puis commence faire parcourir ses doigts espiègles sur ses seins , englobant ses globes sensibles dans ses paumes douces . La mousse glisse sensuellement jusqu'à son ventre plat puis contourne les courbes appétissantes de ses hanches . Pheabe fait descendre lentement le savon entre ses jambes provoquant un frisson au contact doux et imprévisible sur sa féminité . Elle savonne ensuite soigneusement le galbes de ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles sans oublier ses pieds jusqu'aux orteils . Une fois savonnée de la tête aux pieds , elle plonge dans la baignoire pour se rincer . L'eau déborde de la baignoire mais dans un moment de pur plaisir la jeune beauté sort juste son visage de la surface de l'eau , les yeux clos dans la détente et le sourire aux lèvres . Elle prend une profonde inspiration qui fait ressortir ses mamelons durcis par la changement de température et le bien être du moment .

L'instant est parfait , mais Rose frappe doucement à la porte pour avertir la jeune dame qu'il est dix neuf heure trente et qu'il est temps de sortir de son bain .

« Merde ! Je n'est pas vu le temps passer ! Je vais être en retard ! La pouasse ! »

Pheabe se sèche en vitesse puis sort de la salle de bain ses cheveux trempés qui gouttent sur le sol et une serviette enroulée sous ses bras . L'esclave la guide jusqu'au paravent où Pheabe peut laisser la serviette tombée à ses pieds et faire glisser une robe somptueuse sur sa peau .

« Wouaou ! Cette robe est incroyable ! » S'exclame Pheabe ébahie par la délicatesse du vêtement .

La robe blanche arrive à ses talons moulant toutes ses formes opulentes . Elle a été coupée dans se qui semble être de la simple broderie et des perles rondes brillantes mettent en valeur chaque dessins de fleurs en dentelle brodées avec soins . Les épaules de la jeune beauté dénudées par des bretelles lâches qui sont simplement présentes par esthétismes et laissent apparaitre le début de la rondeur de ses seins délicieux . Une fente par du bas de la robe jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse et fini l'aspect sensuel de la robe très révélatrice .

Pour compléter l'apparence divine de Pheabe , Rose apporte une paire d'escarpins transparents ouverts sur le dessus par de fines lanières scintillantes grâce à de toutes petites perles sur le dessus de ses orteils . Les talons vertigineux allongent ses jambes de façon interminables et pour finir Rose fait un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches bleues qui tombent en ondulant le long de sa nuque gracieuse et de ses épaules . Dans le chignon elle insert des perles blanches qui contrastes avec ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux verts , ainsi qu'un collier mince de dentelle incrusté lui aussi de perles fines à raz de son cou délicat .

« Vous êtes parfaite ! » S'exclame l'esclave folle de joie face à son travail de stylisme .

Pheabe se retourne vers l'horloge et soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il lui reste un peu de temps pour parfaire sa tenue avec un peu de maquillage .

« Où puis je trouver un peu de maquillage ? »

« Je vais tout de suite vous en chercher ! »

« Merci ! »

Rose se dirige vers un tiroir caché derrière le miroir de la salle de bain . Elle en sort une petite boite en bois vernis et retourne vers la chambre où se trouve Pheabe .

La boite est assez petite mais en l'ouvrant la jeune femme découvre qu'elle cache plusieurs étages de rangement qui s'ouvrent en escalier révélant énormément de choix de couleurs de fards à paupières , de rouge à lèvres , de poudre , de vernis ou encore de mascara différents .

« Je vais mettre très peu de maquillage , je ne veux pas ressembler à un pot de peinture ou à une pute ! »

L'esclave invite Pheabe à s'assoir sur l'un des coussins mielleux du lit et s'assoie à son tour en face d'elle . Ses doigts errent un instant au dessus des différentes possibilités de maquillage qui s'offre à elle , puis regarde sa jeune maitresse pour aider sa réflexion .

« Je pense qu'une couleur ivoire mettra vos yeux en valeur ? » Dit elle en sortant de sa pensée .

« Oui très bonne idée , avec un peu d'eyes liner et de mascara pour agrandir le regard ! »

« Et pour finir du glosse rose naturel sur vos lèvres pour finir! »

Phoebe ferme les yeux et laisse Rose faire son travail de maquilleuse .

Quelques minutes plus tard , elle va chercher un miroir pour montrer à Pheabe , avec espoir , le résultat dont elle est si fière .

Le résultat est simplement bleffant !

« WAOUH ! Qui est cette personne ? Je suis fantastique ! Merci ! »

« Ne dites pas ça madame , vous me flattez de trop ! »

« Je ne dis que la plus simple vérité ! » Disant cela elle jette encore une fois un autre regard sur l'horloge .

Elle est fin prête et on frappe à la porte car il est déjà vingt heure .

Rose tend rapidement une étole de soie ivoire que Pheabe drape sur ses épaules , puis se dirige rapidement vers la porte d'entrée .

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte , le soldat nommé Zarbon la repousse violement pour forcer le passage dans la pièce . La pauvre Rose est projetée à l'intérieur de la salle et chute douloureusement sur le sol . L'homme ricane cruellement à la douleur qu'il vient d'infliger à l'esclave .

Pheabe observe la scène avec horreur . Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir une telle haine et une telle cruauté chez quelqu'un .

« Lorsque vous aurez fini de martyriser mon esclave , nous pourrons y aller ! » Crache-t-elle avec une colère à peine retenue .

« Bien ! »

Il n'avait pas encore fait face à Pheabe qui est restée derrière , les yeux clos pour garder son calme . Le regard de Zarbon se tourne vers le jeune femme et son regard si cruel il y a un instant devient en une fraction de seconde plein de désir et de luxure .

« Je comprends à présent ce qui plait à mon maitre ! Vous êtes tout simplement divine il n'y a pas d'autres mots ! »

Pheabe ne fait pas attention à son compliment . Ses pensées vont vers Rose toujours étendue au sol et qui ne s'est pas encore relevée .

« Vous lui avez certainement cassé des cotes ! » Dit elle furieuse .

« Et alors ! Ce n'est qu'une pathétique esclave facilement remplaçable ! »

« Vous êtes dégoutant ! » Elle aide Rose à se relever et la conduit à sa chambre pour l'allonger doucement sur le lit . Ensuite , elle revient vers Zarbon et pointe son doigt sur son torse enfonçant son indexe sur son armure .

« VOUS ! Ne vous avisez plus JAMAIS de la toucher ! »

« Sinon quoi ! » Répond il calmement en plongeant son regard dans le feu de ses yeux .

« Je vous déconseille vivement de me provoquer ! Allez chercher des antalgiques pour la soulager !» Ordonne-t-elle .

« Des quoi ? »

« Des antidouleurs ! Contre la souffrance ! »

« Très bien mais je vous conduit d'abord à sa majesté Freeza qui doit s'impatienter ! »

« A qui la faute »

Il lui tend une main pour l'accompagner vers la sortie tout en laissant son regard frôler avec désir chaque courbes de son corps !

Elle repousse violement sa main avec une claque du revers de sa main et se dirige seule vers la sortie .

_« Quel beauté ! Une divine créature ! »_

Dans le couloir Pheabe attend le soldat avec impatience . L'homme passe le pas de la porte et passe devant elle avec un sourire que redessine ses lèvres .

Il conduit la jeune femme à travers les couloirs sous le regard jaloux de tout les guerriers qu'ils croisent .

Ils arrivent enfin devant la porte du solarium .

« Que faisons nous ici !? »

« S'est ici que sa majesté vous attend ! »

Il fait un signe de tête au garde à l'entrée qui hoche à son tour la tête , et ouvre la porte à la jeune dame .

Freeza tourne le dos à la porte d'entrée , son regard est tourné vers la véranda et les étoiles qui défilent rapidement . Mais malgré tout , son attention est tournée vers la personne qui vient d'entrer dans la salle .

La porte se referme derrière Pheabe . Freeza se retourne et fait les quelques pas qui le sépare de la jeune beauté .

« Vous êtes délicieuse ! » Il ne peut s'empêcher d'observer un éclair de rage dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes .

« Merci ! » Dit elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu .

« Vous ai-je déplu! » S'inquiète-t-il .

« Non , pardonnez moi ! »

« Vous êtes à couper le souffle ! »

« Je vous remercie , vraiment s'est beaucoup trop d'honneur ! » Repond elle en reprenant son calme .

Il offre galamment son bras à la jeune déesse , qui accepte l'offre sans hésitation .

Il conduit la dame vers une table éclairée de bougies . La table somptueusement décorée de verres en cristal , d'assiettes dorées à l'or fin et de couverts d'argent .

Freeza lâche doucement le bras de son invitée pour tirer la chaise et permettre à Pheabe de s'assoir , puis pousse le plus doucement qu'il peux la chaise sous la table . Il prend lui-même place sur la chaise juste en face d'elle et attend qu'un esclave vienne les servir . Ils n'attendent pas longtemps avant que deux esclaves viennent remplir leurs verres d'un vin rouge très parfumé , puis se retirent en s'inclinant en signe de respect pour leur maitre .

Pheabe trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide alcoolisé et fait une petite grimace qui fait rire l'homme en face d'elle .

« Ce vin ne vous convient pas ? » Dit il encore amusé par la réaction de la créature sublime en face de lui .

« Si ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi fort ! Et je vous prie d'arrêter de rire car se n'est pas drôle du tout !»

« N'aimez vous pas se qui est fort ? »

« Tout dépend de quoi ! »

Il reprend son calme puis après avoir bu une gorgée du vin dans son verre il regarde droit dans les yeux magnifiques de la jeune déesse et lui dit tout en sondant la moindre réaction de sa part .

« J'ai fait quelques recherche sur vous . »

« Ha oui ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas inscrite dans les registres de mon armée ! »

« Peut être une erreur ! »

« J' en doute ma chère ! »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

_**Et voila pour la fin de ce chapitre . Merci à tout mes lecteurs . J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à le lire autant que j'en ai eu à l'écrire .**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre nous saurons se qui arrive à Buffy .**_

_**BYE BYE **_


	13. Problèmes partie2

_**J'ai modifié le titre de ce chapitre et du précédant pour une raison très simple s'est que lorsque je l'ai téléchargé il ne s'affichait pas comme je voulais . Mais je rassure toutes les personnes qui l'on déjà lu rien d'autre n'a été changé . **_

_**J'allais oublié une petite précision qui a son importance . Ma fic se déroule dans un univers alternatif et par conséquent pour les besoins de l'histoire , je vais être contrainte de ne pas respecter la chronologie originelle . Quand à la suite de l'histoire sachez que j'écrit au fire et à mesure de l'inspiration , et je ne peux donc absolument pas prévoir la suite des évènements qui vont suivre dans mon histoire .**_

_**Merci à tous et bonne lecture .**_

**Chapitre 13 Problèmes partie 2**

Buffy entend des voix déformées par l'eau du réservoir de régénération . Elle est encore faible , mais ses blessures sont presque entièrement guéries . Elle pense immédiatement qu'elle est droguée et que s'est pour cette raison que les voix qu'elle perçoit sont déformée . Buffy ouvre lentement les yeux pour ne pas être trop éblouie par la lumière incandescente des néons qui illuminent violemment la salle . Elle aperçoit également , en regardant tout autour d'elle qu'elle est dans une sorte de caisson , et qu'elle flotte dans un liquide vert . La jeune femme essaie de parler , de demander de l'aide , mais un masque est fixé sur son nez et sa bouche l'approvisionnant en oxygène si vital .

Un homme en face d'elle , la regarde en faisant d'étranges signes à une autre personne . Une femme semble-t-il .

_« Qui sont ces gens ? Et surtout où suis-je? »_

Pendant ce temps le médecin et son infirmière , discutent en face du caisson de régénération qui détient la jeune femme à l'apparence si étrange .

« Etes vous sur docteur ?! »

« Oui ! Les analyses que j'ai tenu à faire personnellement sont sans équivoques ! »

« Elle n'a pas du tout les traits d'un saiyan ! »

« J'ai refait les test trois fois pour être sur ! Son ADN est saiyan à plus de quatre vingt pour cent , quand au reste de son patrimoine génétique il est identique au peuple que vit sur la planète Vénus ! »

« Les Vénusiens ?! On dit qu'ils ont des pouvoirs magiques ! Mais tout le monde sait que se sont des légendes , des mythes que l'on raconte aux enfants ! »

« Nous verrons bien , mais pour l'instant aller prévenir sa majesté de notre toute nouvelle et mystérieuse patiente ! »

« Bien docteur ! » L'infirmière se précipite vers la porte . Dans le couloir , elle bouscule un esclave plutonien qui atterri violement contre le mur . Sous le choc , il crache l'air de ses poumons puis s'évanouie sur le sol . Les plutonien sont une race faible et d'une intelligente moyenne . Mais ils sont très utiles dans toutes sortes de domaines car extrêmement polyvalents .

La jeune femme continue sa course comme si de rien n'était , le couloir défile sous ses yeux et elle s'arrête net devant les portes gigantesques de la salle du trône .

A l'intérieur elle entend son roi qui furieux et désintègre un soldat qui n'avait pas rempli ses attentes et qui en plus se permet de donner des excuse pathétiques pour sauver sa misérable existence .

Le roi regarde un bref instant à la porte , L'infirmière sort de l'infirmerie sous le regard intrigué de Buffy .

Quelques minutes plus tard , cinq hommes entrent dans l'infirmerie précédés de la jeune infirmière .


End file.
